Neo
by DeathGoblin
Summary: Neo, the son fo Gohan and 18 from an alternate universe must journey to the main timeline to save his world from the ultimate evil. Can he keep his identity a secret so as not disrupt the timeline he visits and will the training he recieves be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: This story takes place in and altered version after the Future Trunks timeline. The character called Neo is 18 years old.

* * *

Neo

The city was demolished. Buildings crumbling onto each other with shattered glass and the stench of blood everywhere. On a cliff near the city stood a lone figure. He peered at the ruins through his ice blue eyes; rage building up inside of him. _Not again, I can't take much more of this!_ He ran his fingers through his long, spiky black hair that fell down to his chin. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as his hair spiked and turned gold. His eyes became teal and a golden flame surrounded his figure. With a mighty roar a shot off into the sky…

"Neo where have you been?" The blond women was his mother, her eyes matched his. She stood there with her hands on her hips looking at with an expression mixed with worry and sadness. "I told you to stay near the house."

Neo looked down, "I'm sorry mother…I just couldn't take it. I'm tired of running and hiding. I want to fight."

The cyborg put her hands on her hips. "Neo, you know you're no match for him. Your father and uncle both fought and died against him, and you're all I have left. I can't loose you." She started to cry when she thought of her brother and lover.

Neo hugged her tightly. "Sorry for worrying you. I won't do this again." They decided to have a short spar before going to bed. Neo flew at his mother who stood waiting for him. He was about to land a punch she blocked with the side of her arm. Neo brought his leg up and kicked her back. She rebounded off a rock and head butted Neo in the gut. Neo stepped back and caught his balance. This continued for a few more minutes…

"I think its time for bed now." As she walked inside the cyborg was yanked into the sky by a long tentacle. The being that had her in its grasp had an evil smirk on its face. It had a left arm and a long tentacle. Its head had two bull-like horns on top. Its body could be any color and be stretched or compressed to any length.

"You!" Neo clenched his fist and powered up. "Give! Her! Baaaaack!" His hair turned gold as lightning appeared around him. His eyebrows disappeared and his hair grew to waist length.

"Oh please. You don't actually expect to beat me do you?" The being turned his back on Neo. "I'll make this easy for you."

Neo's rage built up as he clenched his fists and charged at full speed. He launched a barrage of punches and kicks and scored direct hits. When he stopped he was shocked to see that his attacks had done nothing.

"Boy let me show you how it's done." Neo was flung back by a burst of energy. He hit the ground and reverted back to his normal form. "Awe…do you want you mommy?" The being held his mother out in front of him as a taunt.

"Raaaaaaaah!" Neo resumed his powered up state and crossed his hands above his forehead. "Masenko! Ahh!" As the blast approached the being it dropped his mother and blocked the attack with its hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" The being started laughing.

"You're really asking for it!" Neo created an energy ball and sent it into the sky. He stared at it and started to transform. He grew larger, and hairier. His teeth became fangs and his jaws extended. When the transformation was complete his fur changed from black to gold.

_This should be fun_. The being grinned as Neo charged at him in his ape form. He was clearly not in control of his power. The being dodged and hit Neo in the back with an energy blast, sending him into the ground. "It'll take more than those jungle tactics to beat me." Neo roared as he turned around to launch a blast from his mouth. The being made a hole in his body to allow the blast to pass through and destroy the mountain behind him. After blocking several hits from the ape, the being grew bored. "Time to end this." He dodged Neo's punch and grabbed him by the tail. He threw him and then grabbed him by stretching out his tentacle. He threw Neo into the ground, creating a big crater. He then stretched his tentacle out and drove it through the energy ball to destroy it. "Come find me when you have more control." The being left neo unconscious…

Neo opened his eyes. He immediately thought of his mother and searched frantically for her. He found her lying on the ground in front of their house; she showed no vital signs. "Mom!" He shook her violently. "I'm sorry mom, I promise I'll become stronger and defeat him!" He couldn't control the tears running down his face. He picked her up and walked inside. He put her on her bed and went into his room to think. His thoughts raced about how he would train to control his tail. Then an idea came to mind, _Vegeta_. He remembered his mother telling him stories about all the Z-fighters. _If Vegeta could control his tail he could teach me how to do it too, then I might have a fighting chance._ The idea quickly went away when he remembered that Vegeta was dead. Then another idea came to him. He set out for west city…

Neo landed at the now demolished Capsule Corp. building. The ground was nearly level. He saw a hatch and opened it. The hatch led to an underground lab. He found the light switch and saw a large vehicle when the lights came on. _There it is, the machine that Bulma built to save Goku from the heart virus_. He found the instruction manual nearby and read it quickly. He capsulized the time machine and a large tank of spare fuel and flew home…

Neo packed his things. He wore a green sleeveless shirt and blue pants with a belt and black boots. The clothes were specifically designed for him. They could stretch when he became an ape and had a hole in the back on the pants for his black tail. He then noticed a sword that his mother had given him when he was ten years old. _My father's sword_,_ it could be of use to me_. After he was ready to leave he said goodbye to his unconscious mother and punched in the coordinates. Neo's surroundings were replaced by the river of time. He blacked out after a few seconds…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: This story takes place in and altered version after the Future Trunks timeline. The character called Neo is 18 years old.

* * *

Neo opened his eyes. It felt like he had been out for hours. He rubbed his head; he had a pounding headache. _Where am I…Is Vegeta anywhere?_ He felt around and detected nine large power levels in one area. _He must be one of them and he's about to fight mother and uncle_. Neo leapt out of the time machine and capsulized it. He then took off towards the spot where the power levels were. 

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku sent out a massive kamehameha wave at Cell. Cell didn't have any time to react and was decapitated within minutes.

"He's done it! He's beaten Cell!" Yamcha was relieved when he saw what Goku had done. No more holes through my stomach. He saw the seriousness in the faces of his friends. "Huh. What's wrong guys? Goku just beat Cell."

"I still sense something fro him," replied Krillin.

Realization dawned on Piccolo. "Goku! Get back…he's going to regenerate!" Just as Piccolo had predicted Cell's body started to bulge out in the spot where his head once was. The bulge started to mold itself until it was the shape of his head.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you Goku?"

Goku clenched his teeth and took a step back. "This…isn't…over…Cell."

"It appears that you're beginning to tire." Cell smirked maliciously. "Perhaps its time I end this." Cell was about to attack when he sensed someone approaching. _Now who could that be?_ Cell and the Z-Fighters turned and saw Neo approaching.

_Who is this guy? I've never seen him before, but his energy feels familiar_. Piccolo thought he recognized Neo's energy signature. _This can't be who I think it is_.

_It seems like I've met him before_. Gohan felt a strange connection with Neo, and so did Goku.

Vegeta noticed Neo's tail. "He's…a saiyan."

"That can't be right father. Didn't you say that you and Goku were the last pure saiyans alive?" Trunks was skeptical about Neo being a saiyan, but he couldn't deny that his energy seemed familiar.

Neo looked at all the fighters. _I recognize most of them, but there are a few that I don't know. What is going on?_

* * *

Author's note: Please review, some feedback would be helpful. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: This story takes place in and altered version after the Future Trunks timeline. The character called Neo is 18 years old.

* * *

Cell's shock soon turned into a grin. "It looks like we have another challenger. So what's your name?"

"I'm Neo, and I've come to kill you." _I know this guy is evil because he's fighting grandfather, and I'm sure that I have more than enough power to defeat him._ Neo powered up and became a super saiyan.

"Another super saiyan. Don't make me laugh. If Goku couldn't beat me what makes you think you can?" Cell's smirk soon disappeared when Neo reached his maximum as a super saiyan; he didn't need to go super saiyan 2.

Vegeta was humbled. _This…this kid…his power is amazing. He's even stronger than Kakarot!_

Future trunks was confused. _What is going on here? Who is this guy and where did he come from? And why didn't I know about him?_

Piccolo eyed Neo with suspicion, while Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin tensed up. None of them knew if they could trust him, but they all knew that if he wanted them dead, the were as good as dead.

"This can't be happening! How could he be stronger than me? I am perfect!" Cell powered up to his maximum, but found that he was still significantly weaker than Neo.

Goku landed on the rock where everyone else was standing. "Hey Krillin! Can I have a senzue bean?"

"Sure thing Goku!" Krillin threw a senzue bean at Goku. Goku caught the bean and ate it. "Hey Goku…do you think we can trust this guy?"

"I'm not sure Krillin, but this guy seems to be against Cell."

Cell charged at Neo and attempted to land a punch. Neo ducked swiftly and in one smooth motion jabbed Cell in the gut in a style similar to 17 and 18's. Cell bent over as he stepped back. He had a glob of saliva hanging out of the side of his mouth. After he recovered he let out an angry roar and started punching and kicking rapidly. Neo avoided every attack. Neo saw an opening and tripped Cell. When Cell was down he kicked him in the gut, sending him rolling for a few meters. Neo walked over to Cell and picked him up by the neck. He held him with one hand while charging an attack in his other hand, like a kamehameha wave. After choking Cell for five minutes he threw him into the air and let out his attack. "Spark Canon!" Cell was blown to bits, but Neo still sensed his power level. He saw Cell's core attracting all the bits. He took out his sword and sliced the core into tiny pieces. With his core destroyed Cell was no longer able to regenerate. He was dead.

"Am I dreaming? Did he just destroy Cell?" Krillin became nervous when he realized what happened. "Goku, what should we do?"

Goku smiled calmly. "We should thank him for defeating Cell for us. He doesn't seem bad to me."

"Hey Piccolo." Piccolo turned to look at Gohan. "I think I recognize that sword. It looks like the one you gave me to prepare for the saiyans."

"It looks exactly like it. Did you happen to lose it?"

"No, I always keep it in my room is a secret compartment so my mom doesn't find it. I haven't told anyone where it is yet, not even my dad."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _How could I let this happen? How did I not sense him before? He has done what I should have done. He reminds me of Kakarot. Always surpassing me! I've got to find out who he is. He's definitely a saiyan._

Neo turned to look at the Z-fighters.

* * *

It might be a long time before the next chapter is up. Feedback would be helpful. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: This story takes place in and altered version after the Future Trunks timeline. The character called Neo is 18 years old.

* * *

Neo landed in a crater near the Z-fighters. He turned his head to look at them. Trunks stepped back a little; _he looks like android 17_. 

Krillin showed visible signs of fear as he slowly moved behind Goku. Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, as if preparing for a fight. Piccolo and android 16 stared at Neo with curious expressions on their faces. Gohan, Tien and Yamcha had serious expressions on their faces.

It was Goku who broke the silence. "Hi there," he jumped down from the rock face and walked over to Neo, "my name's Goku." Goku stretched out his hand and Neo shook it. "Thanks for beating Cell for us." The others relaxed and decided to go in for a closer look.

Neo smiled, "you're welcome, but could you tell me what Cell was?"

"Cell is an android created by Dr. Gero," said android 16 in a monotonous voice, "he was created from the Cells of the most powerful fighters in the universe. The form you just fought was his perfect form. He attained this form by absorbing androids 17 and 18."

"Did you say he absorbed 17 and 18?" Neo bowed his head and clenched his fists. The others were all surprised by his reaction.

Trunks was partly horrified and partly confused. _Does he know those monsters?_ "How do you know 17 and 18?"

Neo paused before responding. "18 is my mother."

The others were shocked to hear that. Just then, the news crew that had been filming the Cell games arrived to get an exclusive interview. "Why don't we talk back at the lookout," suggested Piccolo. Everyone nodded and flew towards the lookout. As they flew, Gohan couldn't help but stare at Neo. He seemed very familiar, though he didn't know how. When they got there everyone became serious and stared at Neo.

Vegeta was the first to speak up. "What sort of rubbish is this! How can an android be your mother? You are clearly of saiyan blood and we all want a clear and truthful answer as to who you are!"

"I told you already," replied Neo, '18 is my mother…and she's not really an android." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "She's a cyborg. She and her brother used to be humans until Dr. Gero took them against their will and turned them into cyborgs. He left their reproductive system intact though."

16 spoke up, "that may be possible. 18 once told me that she and her brother were built from a human base. She could have meant what you said."

"Preposterous!" boomed Vegeta. "The androids were only activated this year, how could someone your age be their descendent, and what saiyan in their right mind would pollute their lineage with her like that?"

Neo clenched his fists, but controlled his anger. He didn't like Vegeta insulting his mother like that. "I can answer all those questions for you." Neo took out the capsule containing the time machine and opened it. Everyone gasped when they saw the time machine. "I came from a time 31 years in the future. In my timeline my mother and uncle killed most of you in a battle on an island. My father survived and got my mother pregnant thirteen years later. A year after I was born a horrible monster called Glorft showed up. His power is amazing, I am nothing next to him." His statement humbled all the Z-fighters. "My mother taught me to fight, and I tried my best to protect the earth. Glorft has a cruel, but effective strategy. He ravages a planet to a certain point and leaves for a period of time. The people rebuild their cities and he comes back to repeat the cycle. My father and uncle were both killed by this beast. This monster is virtually unbeatable. I found a time machine and used it to come back to this time."

"Did you come here to run away or to tell us that we're doomed?" asked Piccolo.

"Well…my tail holds the key to any victory I could possibly achieve against him. I can't control myself in that form, but if I can I might be able to defeat Glorft once and for all. I came here to find Vegeta and ask him to train me to control my tail." Everyone remained silent.

Trunks had been listening to Neo's story while examining him carefully. _We're just alike_. Trunks sympathized with Neo because of their similar situations. He then noticed something that shook him to his core. He recognized Neo's face to some extent. Someone from his childhood looked similar.

* * *

Please review, feedback would be helpful. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: This story takes place in and altered version after the Future Trunks timeline. The character called Neo is 18 years old.

* * *

Trunks' eyes widened when he saw the resemblance Neo had. His face looked exactly like Gohan's, with the exception of the eyes. _How…why did Gohan have a child with her? She killed his friends. Better keep this idea to myself._

Krillin gritted his teeth, he was angry, but for a different reason than Vegeta. He didn't like the idea of someone else being with 18, especially a saiyan.

Goku turned to Vegeta. "I think he's telling the truth…so are you going to train him so he can save his future?"

Vegeta unleashed his frustration on Goku. "No Kakarot! Definitely not, he has already surpassed me and I won't let him leave me farther behind."

"Father!" Trunks became angry with his father for his silly reasons. "Why do you always let your ego get in the way? If you training is the only way to save the future you should do it!"

"I agree," Piccolo stepped forward. "This could be a serious enemy, and if training the next generation to control their tails is the only way, then we should do it. If we don't, we die."

Vegeta turned away from them. "I remain firm in my decision. The boy will receive no training." Vegeta flew off the lookout.

Neo looked down and stared at the ground with a sad expression. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

Goku walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Neo. Vegeta's just being stubborn. I'm sure he'll be more willing to train you in a couple of years."

Neo looked up. "If I take the time machine seven years into the future will the Vegeta of that time be more willing to train me?"

"Yeah!" Trunks spoke up. "I'm sure that living with mother for seven years and raising a child with her would make father softer and less egocentric."

Neo smiled at Trunks. "Thank you Trunks."

"I think I'd better get going you guys," said Tien as he waved goodbye and flew off the lookout.

"I'd better go to." Yamcha waved and left.

"I'll be living here from now on," said Piccolo.

"Then I'll come visit you…if that's ok," said Gohan.

"You know it is kid." Piccolo patted Gohan on the head.

"I will also being staying here,' said 16, "I might be of use here."

"That would be great,' said Dende.

After saying their goodbyes everyone went their separate ways. Gohan flew after Neo to talk to him about his sword.

"Hi Neo!" Gohan caught up to Neo.

"Hey there Gohan," replied Neo.

"Listen, I came here to talk to you about your sword. I think I have one just like it."

"Well…my mother told me that this sword belonged to my father." Neo gave Gohan the sword so he could look at it.

After examining the sword Gohan's mouth gaped when he came to a shocking conclusion. "This is the same sword that I had! And if it used to belong to you father it means that I'm your father. And that means that me and 18…"

Neo grinned, "you got it right. I think my intelligence came from you."

"Thanks…son." Gohan grinned at Neo.

Two days after Trunks left for his timeline Neo decided to take another trip in the time machine. He plugged in the coordinates and set the time for seven years in the future. He waved Goodbye to his friends as he lost consciousness…

* * *

Neo will be going to the Buu saga. Please Review, and if you want, make suggestions as to which point he goes to. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

When Neo woke up he was in a desert. He had programmed the time machine to take him to west city seven years in the future. The city was gone, obviously demolished. Crumbling buildings littered the area. Neo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. _Could it have happened already? Could he have come this early?_ Neo's train of though ceased when he sensed three five large power levels. They were in two groups, one of two and one of three. The stronger of the two was leaving the weaker behind and heading for the three. Among the three were the two largest power levels on the planet besides Neo's. They were roughly equal and were probably locked in combat. The third was the third strongest on the planet. _I've got to find out who they are; one of them seems very evil although I doubt its him. He must have done all this_. Neo headed towards the group of three.

* * *

At the site of the battle a lone namekian stood. He was a spectator. He wore a turban and a cape. He seemed annoyed about something. _That idiot is going to run out of time, why doesn't he end this quickly_.

The namekian was Piccolo and the idiot he referred to was Gotenks. "Super ghost kamikaze attack!" Gotenks threw up several white ghosts that proceeded to charge at his opponent, Majin Buu.

"Is that the best you can do?" Majin Buu dodged them with ease and hit them with his energy blast, causing them to explode. He then turned around to see Gotenks punch him in the face.

"Take that you pink freak." Gotenks didn't have time to celebrate as Majin Buu came back in the form of a ball. Gotenks eyes widened as he tried to dodge Buu as he bounced off nearby hills. After a few minutes Gotenks was able to catch Buu. He kicked him into the air, opened his mouth and sent out a large energy blast. The blast did a lot of damage to Buu, leaving him misshapen and struggling to stand up. "As much as I love this fight I'm afraid I'll have to end it now. First I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces. Then I'm going to turn those pieces to ash." As Gotenks gloated he reverted back from his super saiyan three form to his normal form. "Uh oh." Gotenks stepped back and tried to hide his fear.

Majin Buu grinned after he regenerated himself. "What's wrong boy? Running out of time?" He continued to grin as he advanced.

"St-stay back! Super ghost kamikaze…attack!" Gotenks' ghost tried to hit Buu, but they all ended up colliding with each other as Buu dodged them. Buu reached out with his tentacle and grabbed Gotenks by the leg. He swung him around and hurled him into a nearby hill.

Goten and Trunks emerged from the rubble. They looked at each other with horrified expressions and said in unison, "wait…you're there? The fusion must be over."

"Man. This isn't cool. We're too young to die." Trunks started to wine.

Just as Majin Buu advanced on them Piccolo landed in his way. "That's enough Buu. It's time for you to fight me." Goten and Trunks stared with awkward expressions. Piccolo looked back at them. "You two can't have all the fun. Now it's my turn. I'll try my best."

Trunks spoke up again. "You'll try your best? Are you nuts? Goten and I were fused, and we were super saiyan three and we still couldn't beat him."

"Trunks is right Piccolo. We should…run or…something."

"I doubt that would do us any good Goten." Piccolo turned back to Majin Buu who seemed preoccupied with an approaching power level. _What's this? It feel so familiar…yet so different_.

* * *

Neo was still some distance away from Majin Buu, but he could sense some of the things that were happening. _What's going on? One of the power levels disappeared an now there are two that I don't recognize. The evil one is now the strongest. I'd better hurry up_. Neo turned super saiyan to fly faster.

* * *

Please review, I hope you like the time I sent him to. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Majin Buu's power rose. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was pumped up for his fight against Neo. He could sense Neo coming closer. _Could this be the real opponent I've been waiting for? The one whose power has developed in a faraway planet?_

"Who is this," Piccolo was slightly terrified. "Stay close boys it could be a new enemy."

"His energy feels like Gohan's. I think my brother is coming to save us!"

"No Goten it isn't Gohan, it feels a bit different."

"It doesn't feel different to me Piccolo."

"It does to me and I am better at sensing power levels than you are."

"Piccolo's right Goten. He's been doing this a lot longer than we have."

The four warriors stood still, watching the area where the power was coming from.

* * *

Neo decided to speed up even more. _Judging from those power levels I can afford to power up further to get there_. Bolts of lightning flashed around Neo, as he became a super saiyan 2.

After that transformation Neo was able to reach the battlefield within minutes. "Who is he?" _He looks like android 17!_ Piccolo was more than surprised.

"Boy have you come to fight Majin Buu?" Buu said those words mockingly.

"So you're the one that did all this damage! I won't be holding back!"

"I didn't ask you to." Majin Buu smirked as Neo lowered to his level.

Neo took his stance. _This guy is a lot more powerful than Cell. I might have to use more power to defeat him_.

Buu vanished and reappeared in front of Neo. "Now let's begin." He started punching and kicking Neo. Neo blocked every blow with slight difficulty. "Show me your true power boy! I know you have more than this!"

_What! How could he know?_ Neo was eventually beaten back by an aggressive Buu. "So you want to see more of my power? Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Buu smiled as Neo powered up further. His hair grew to waist length and his eyebrows disappeared and the eyebrow ridges bulged out.

Piccolo, Goten and Trunks stood with gaping mouths. "I-I can't believe it," said Piccolo. "He's a super saiyan 3!"

"Wow…another super saiyan 3." Goten was happy, he felt safe. _This guy's energy feels just like Gohan's to me_.

Buu took a few steps back. _He can't be…Stronger than me!_ "Is that all you've got boy?" Buu took a few more steps back.

"Not even close." Neo disappeared right after he finished his sentence and elbowed Buu in the face, sending him back into the ground. He then appeared behind Buu and roundhouse kicked him after he got up. He then delivered a barrage of punches that all did a lot of damage. He then kneed Buu into the air and fired an intense power blitz attack.

"Did he do it?" asked Trunks.

"I'm not sure," replied Piccolo.

"Look," said Goten, "there are pink clouds."

"Uh oh," said Piccolo. The clouds condensed into a humanoid shape and Majin Buu returned. "This doesn't look good. In spite of all the damage you've delivered Majin Buu is still alive and super saiyan 3 can only be maintained for so long."

Neo turned and looked at Piccolo. "I appreciate your concern, but I've got it under control. I've been able to do this since I was ten years old and now I can maintain it for as long as I want." Piccolo's eyes widened.

"You…you will pay for that." Buu landed and powered up. Steam erupted from his pores. Buu then turned his face. He, along with everyone else was looking in the direction where they sensed a second power coming.

* * *

Please review... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Neo smiled as the power approached. _Its father._

After a few minutes a shape appeared in the sky. "It's a person," said Trunks.

Piccolo was shocked at the power he was sensing. "But who, I've never felt a power like this before."

Majin Buu growled as Gohan came closer. Everyone else smiled in recognition as Gohan landed in between them and Buu. "So hot shot, you want to fight Majin Buu?"

"Fight you? No I want to kill you." Gohan then turned to Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey there Gohan."

"Wow Gohan, we all thought that you were dead."

"I would've been if it hadn't been for supreme Kai, but that's all in the past. I think we should focus on the here and now." Gohan then noticed Neo. "Hello, I believe we haven't met."

"Hi, my name is Neo."

"Neo, your power is amazing, you're even stronger than Buu." Gohan then frowned when he noticed two things. "You have a tail? You must be a saiyan. And that sword looks like the one that Piccolo gave me. You seem oddly familiar. Why don't you help me end this now?"

"I'd be honored to." Neo smiled. He was going to fight alongside his dad. When Buu powered up he and Gohan charged. Neo jabbed him in the gut and Gohan kicked him into the air. They both hit him with a barrage of blows that did a lot of damage.

"Its time to finish him off. Are you ready Neo?" When Neo nodded they both started charging their energy. Neo gathered his energy in the palm of one hand while Gohan cupped his hands together. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-"

"Spark Canon!"

"Ha!" The two blasts engulfed Majin Buu.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo" Buu screamed as he disintegrated. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of him.

Piccolo smiled. "Its finally over, all traces of Buu are gone."

Gohan turned to Neo. "Thanks for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome." _Father. _

Goten and Trunks ran up to Gohan and Neo screaming praises and jumping around. "Hold on guys. We can't celebrate yet. Buu killed almost everyone on the planet, and that includes Dende. There are no dragonballs left."

Gohan became sad. _Videl…Mother, they're all gone and without Dende we can't wish them back. Wait. I sense something. It's faint, but I can feel it. _Gohan looked up and smiled. "I think he's still alive. I can sense something. Feel it? It's faint, but its there." Everyone closed their eyes and smiled when they sensed Dende. "So why don't we track him down?"

"Sure that's a great idea," said Piccolo. They all set out in the direction of Dende.

As they flew Gohan kept looking at Neo.

* * *

Dende looked up from a rock and saw several figures he recognized flying in the sky. He ran out from behind the rock he was hiding and waved to them. They descended onto the rock with smiles on their face. "Gohan it's so good to see you. Were you the one who beat Majin Buu?"

"I was, but I couldn't have done it without this guy's help."

"Hi, my name is Neo." Neo bowed and acted courteously.

"It's nice to meet you Neo."

Everyone was happy, but Piccolo was slightly unsure about Neo._ I know this guy saved us, but I am confused about his motives. He's obviously a saiyan, and a powerful one at that. Why would he come to earth? I'd better keep an eye on him. _

"So where's the dragon radar," asked Gohan.

"We gave it to Piccolo," replied Trunks.

Piccolo had worry in his voice when he responded. "I had it, but I think I left it in my other pants pocket."

"I guess we'll just have to find them the old fashioned way." Just then they sensed two power levels heading in their direction. Goten, Trunks and Neo were confused about why the others were smiling. "Tien! Chaotzu!" Gohan waved to Tien and Chaotzu as they landed.

"I hardly recognize you Gohan. You've grown up. Good for you." Tien then turned to Neo. "I believe we haven't met."

"My name is Neo. I'm a saiyan." When Neo finished that sentence Tien and Chaotzu tensed up.

Gohan calmed them down. "Don't worry guys. This guy helped me defeat Majin Buu. He's a good guy."

Goten spoke up enthusiastically. "Yeah, he's even a super saiyan 3!"

Tien and Chaotzu's eyes widened. "A super saiyan 3! Wow!"

Piccolo stepped forward. "Now that we've all become acquainted with each other, I say we go look for the dragonballs."

Tien and Chaotzu reached into their pockets, and pulled out the three, four and five star balls. "We found these while we were coming here," said Chaotzu.

"Good, only four to go," said Gohan. "Let's split up and search then and meet back here. Now that Buu's gone we don't have to worry about leaving Dende alone. Just go to where you sensed his power level." The others nodded and flew in different directions.

As Neo went off in search of the balls he had a smile on his face. _Now that I have their trust I might be able to get Vegeta to train me. I will only tell them the minimal amount of information. I will avoid telling them about my parents since it might cause trouble._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Neo scanned the desert that was once a forest. As he did images from his past flashed into his head. It was like his timeline all over again.

Flashback:

"_Neo! You have to follow me now!" _

"_Mom what is it?" Neo had turned super saiyan state when he heard a loud noise at the roof of their house. _

"_Its…him. We have to get out of here. You're not ready yet." Eighteen grabbed Neo's hand and ran into the forest. After a few minutes of running they were at the top of a mountain. _

_Neo had powered down to his normal form, when he saw something he would never forget. "Mom! Look!"_

_Eighteen raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped. Their house along with the town they lived in sank into the earth. At the center of the newly formed crater stood a lone figure. Eighteen covered Neo's mouth before he could say anything and hid in the trees. _

_Glorft grinned as he eyed the trees. He spoke out loud as if he deliberately wanted everyone around to hear. "This planet has become boring. Maybe I should go to Namek for a while and these pathetic earthlings regroup." He started to rise. When he was about a mile up he took his eyes off the trees and flew towards Namek. _

End

Neo saw a figure with long black hair. He decided to land near it and talk. "Hello."

The figure turned around, revealing to Neo that he was a male. He wore a jacket and blue jeans. His ice blue eyes matched Neo's. "Can I help you?" He spoke in n uninterested tone.

"Actually I was wondering if you needed any help."

"Does it look like I need help kid?" Neo turned around and was about to leave. "Wait."

Neo turned around to face him again. "Do you need something now?"

"No, it's just that you look familiar."

"Well…I don't think we've met before. My name's Neo."

"Nice to meet you Neo. My name's Sev…I mean Seth."

"Nice to meet you Seth." Neo was about to leave when he remembered something. "Seth, did you come across an orange ball with a star on it?"

"How many stars?" Seth smirked.

"Any number from one to seven."

"Here." Seth pulled the three star ball from his pocket. "This one has three stars."

"Thank you. Do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks. I'm fine right here."

"Ok then. Bye Seth." Neo took off towards the area where the others were congregated.

* * *

When Neo returned he found Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Tien, and Chaotzu landing. They each found one dragonball. When Neo landed they placed the balls in a circle.

Gohan stepped forward. "Alright, it's time to make the wish."

Neo watched in anticipation. He had never seen the dragon before, only heard stories.

* * *

I hope you're not disappointed by how short the chapter is, but I haven't had inspiration lately. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

A pillar of light emerged from the seven balls as the glowed brightly. The sky darkened and the light began to take the shape of a serpent whose tail ended in the balls. Slowly the light faded and the green dragon that was Shenron loomed over Neo and the others.

"You have summoned me here less than a year after the first wish. Tell me what your second wish is."

Gohan thought for a moment before making the wish. "I would like you to restore the earth to the way it was before the world martial arts tournament was attack by Vegeta, and don't revive the Majins…oh and Vegeta doesn't count as a Majin."

Shenron's eyes glowed. "It shall be done." Slowly, but surely the ecosystems, cities and inhabitants of earth were restored, and the Majins were absent. However, Gohan could sense Vegeta's power. Shenron disappeared with the darkness, and the seven balls scattered.

Neo stared up in amazement. _So that was Shenron. If only that power were available in my timeline. _Neo sighed, no one noticed, except Piccolo.

"Something wrong?" Piccolo asked Neo after they were out of the earshot of the others.

"Nothing. Just remembering the past. I had only heard stories of Shenron, but hadn't ever seen him in person."

"Speaking of the past, who are you. I can tell that you're of saiyan heritage, but who are your parents?"

Neo would have told Piccolo had he not remembered what happened the last time he told. _Vegeta might reject me if he knows who my parents are. He seemed to hate mother in particular. _"It's…its not important."

Piccolo would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. "What do you mean? I think it would be important to know where a mystery saiyan is coming from. The last time we met a mysterious young saiyan he was from the future and had a prophecy of doom for us."

"Hey you two. We're going to the lookout." Gohan called out to them before leaving with the others.

Neo turned back to Piccolo. "I'll tell you all the important information later. I don't know much about this timeline."

"So you are from a different timeline."

"I am. I'll tell you more later." Neo took off after Gohan and was followed by a curious Piccolo.

* * *

Everyone who had died at the lookout where back there.

"So where were you two in otherworld?" asked Bulma; her question was directed at Yamcha and Krillin.

Krillin responded with pride. "We had the exclusive privilege to train with the grand Kai himself."

"That does explain everything. We thought you two had somehow gone below."

"We would never go there!" answered Yamcha and Krillin simultaneously.

A few minutes after everyone was settled in, Gohan, Neo and everyone with him or her had arrived at the lookout. Neo stood off to the side as the others exchanged hellos, and hugs.

Neo noticed Eighteen standing next to Krillin. Between them was a toddler with features from both. _So my mother is with Krillin in this timeline. All the more reason to keep my identity secret. _

A few minutes later Vegeta surged onto the lookout. "What's going here?" Everyone turned his or her attention to Vegeta. A few moments later Bulma and Trunks ran up to him and hugged him. "What's wrong woman?"

"We missed you. I'll tell you everything when we get home."

After prying Bulma and Trunks off him, Vegeta noticed Neo standing in the corner by himself. Nobody else had taken notice of him since the reunion. "Who are you boy? I've never seen you before."

All eyes were now fixed on Neo. Gohan decided to help him out and stepped forward. 'This is Neo. He helped me defeat Majin Buu."

Vegeta was shocked. "Majin Buu survived?" The others nodded. _So my efforts were in vain. At least he's gone now. _

Everyone started thanking Neo for his help. Eighteen was not among the group. Something about Neo seemed familiar. He looked like a bulked up version of her brother with facial features from what seemed to be and attractive man. It was then that Vegeta saw the tail wrapped around Neo's waist. No one else had paid attention to it.

* * *

I hope you like the cliff hanger


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the tail. It wasn't like any other he'd seen before. Saiyan tails were normally crimson, but Neo's tail was black. _Even my son had a crimson tail despite his hair color. The only explanation is that this boy is less than half saiyan. I'll keep this to myself for now. I'll confront him about it when I get the chance. _

"Nice to meet you Neo." Bulma shook hands with Neo, and the others followed.

When Eighteen got to Neo she couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were her eyes. How did he get them? _Could he be Seventeen's offspring? No. Seventeen couldn't have a child that old. _

As Eighteen walked away from him Neo sighed inwardly. He had a hard time resisting the urge to hug her. His mother had been there for him his entire life. She was the reason he survived, and she trained him to become the warrior he was.

Piccolo also noticed something strange about Neo. His face looks familiar, and I'm not talking about those eyes. His face looks like…can't be! It must be a coincidence. But his power…it feels like he's related to Gohan.

Piccolo and Dende were the only ones who could sense relatives. Namekian sensing abilities surpassed all others.

"_Piccolo, are you sensing what I'm sensing from this guy?"_

"_I am Dende. His power feels similar to Gohan. Though I don't know how." _

"_We should tell the others…especially not Chichi." _

"_I agree. We should keep this between ourselves. If Chichi found out that she had another saiyan relative, she might go out of her mind, especially since Neo's energy seems to have a closer relation to Gohan than to Goten or Goku." _

"_Indeed. We can confront Neo about his identity later. Right now we need to monitor the Earth's recovery." _

After a brief discussion about an upcoming party, everyone separated. Krillin took his family, and Master Roshi back to Kame house. Yamcha left with Puar. Gohan, and his family went back to Mt. Paozu, and Videl went flew her dad back to Satan City. Yamcha, Tien, and the others went to their respective homes.

"Aren't you coming with us Vegeta?" Bulma was getting ready to leave.

"No. Trunks will take you home. I'm going to stay here a little while longer."

"Okay, but hurry back." Bulma let Trunks pick her up. The two of them flew towards Capsule Corp.

When they were gone, the only people left were Vegeta, the two Namekians, Neo, and Mr. Popo.

Piccolo gave Vegeta a questioningly look. "Is there any reason why you want to stay?"

Vegeta looked at Piccolo, before directing everyone's gaze to Neo. "Don't tell me you didn't notice his tail. I didn't want to say anything when the others were around. I know he's at least partly saiyan, though I think he is less of a saiyan than Trunks, and Kakarot's spawn."

Piccolo's eyes widened when he saw the tail wrapped around Neo's waist. "You're right Vegeta. He does have a tail, but I know he's part saiyan. He transformed into a super saiyan 3 when fighting Majin Buu. You do know what a…"

"Of course I know! It's the power that Kakarot held back from me during our battle!" Vegeta gritted his teeth. _He made me believe…that I stood a chance against him._

Neo sighed. _I guess I can't keep everything a secret. But I can't tell them who my parents are. My mother has a different family now, and my father seems to be dating someone, and I will not let myself be passed off as anyone else's child. _"Vegeta is correct. I am less than half saiyan. I am forty percent saiyan and sixty percent human."

Vegeta gave Neo a questioningly look. "And who are your parents?"

Neo had to think fast. He didn't want to disrupt this timeline. "I never knew my father. My mother was a human." He was half correct. Eighteen was technically a cyborg, and a cyborg was a human with robotic attachments.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _He's trying to conceal his true identity. _

Vegeta became slightly irritated at Neo's lack of responsiveness. "I know that your mother was a human. All the living saiyans are male. It's the only logical explanation. Now I want to know who your mother was…I'll accept your answer about your father."

Neo sighed. A little more information couldn't hurt. "I came here from an alternate universe. In my universe most people have been killed by an evil named Glorft."

"Glorft?" Piccolo didn't recognize the name, but he remembered future Trunks. _When a strong saiyan comes from an alternate universe, it is usually connected to some ultimate evil. Here we go again. _

"Glorft makes Majin Buu seem weak." Neo's statement sent a chill down the spines of all who listened. "He isn't just terrorizing the Earth. He changes planets periodically to give the population of one planet the chance to recover. That way he'll be able to keep killing for all eternity."

Piccolo and Vegeta gritted their teeth and clenched their fists. There was also another listener who did the same. Though no one on the lookout, or Earth could detect him.

"Glorft is ruthless. I know I have the power to beat him, but I can't control it."

Vegeta started putting the pieces together. "You can't control your Oozaru transformation. Your maximum power is when you're a…super saiyan 3 Oozaru."

"You are correct. That's why I came back in time. I came looking for you Vegeta. I've heard that there were saiyans who could control the transformation, so I assumed that you would know. Will you train me?"

"I'll…think about it. But first, tell us more about Glorft. We want to know when he'll be coming."

Neo thought for a moment. "I your universe is like mine then…he'll come in about…six years."

"Then we have six years to prepare." Vegeta was about to leave. "I'll have to think over whether or not I still know how to control the Oozaru form, or how to pass the skill on." He took off towards Capsule Corp.

"I don't suppose you have a place to stay do you Neo?"

Neo turned to Piccolo. He was just as like his mother described him, only stronger. "I don't."

"I'll be happy to give you the one of the guest rooms." Mr. Popo directed his attention inside.

"Thank you." Neo followed.

Meanwhile, the secret listener was deep in thought. _Six years…there has to be some way for me to help. This evil is different from Majin Buu. They'll need everyone's help to win. That spirit bomb won't be enough this time.

* * *

_I haven't updated this for a while. Reviews would be appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Neo woke up in his new room of the lookout. It felt odd. He wasn't used to this yet. The last time he woke up in bed, he was at his old home, and his mother was still alive. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed with a yawn. 

When he went outside Piccolo was there, meditating. Piccolo opened his eyes when he sensed Neo. "Good morning Neo, did you sleep well?" 

"I did. Thanks again for giving me a place to stay." 

"Don't mention it. Mr. Popo has prepared your breakfast. I'm sure you can sense where he is." 

"I can, and thank you." Neo turned around and went back inside to go to where Mr. Popo was. 

One thought lingered in Piccolo's mind. _He looks like a strange fusion of android seventeen and Gohan. Who is he? _

Neo walked into a room with a dining table large enough to seat ten people. On side of it had delicious food that Neo had never been able to taste before. Mr. Popo stood near the door and greeted Neo with a smiled. 

"Good morning Neo. I hope the food is to your liking." 

"It is. Thank you for your generosity Mr. Popo." Neo started stuffing his face. He was finished within minutes. 

Mr. Popo just grinned. He had seen this kind of eating before. "Shall I get some more?" 

"No thanks. I'm full now." 

"Really? All the other saiyans I know eat much more than that." 

"Well, I've grown up in a world where I couldn't afford to eat that much in one sitting because I would starve during the next meal time." 

"That makes sense. Did you like how the food tasted?" 

"It was amazing. I've never eaten meat that was prepared like this. I've only eaten raw meat that was cooked a little." 

"I see. It must have been tough…surviving in that world." 

"It was, though it might not have been as tough as it was before I was born." 

"What do you mean?"

Neo thought out how to explain this. He spoke after ten seconds of thought. "There were two androids, Seventeen and Eighteen. They killed all the Z-fighters except for a few. They brought the world to its knees. With Glorft came, he would leave the Earth to give it time to recover before coming back. Seventeen and Eighteen didn't do anything like that…not that Glorft was any better, but we had time to recuperate." 

"So there were two evil androids in your world before Glorft came? Sounds similar to another young man who also used a time machine to come from another timeline." 

"Oh…you must mean Trunks. He was there in my timeline, but Glorft killed him." 

"It sounds like this Glorft is invincible." 

"It seems like that, even for a super saiyan 3, but I know for a fact that I have the strength to beat him." 

"You must mean your golden Oozaru." 

Neo nodded yes. "The only problem is that I can't fight properly since I can't control the power. That's why I hope Vegeta will train me." 

"I also hope so, because if Glorft exists in your timeline, he will probably also come in ours." 

"Yes. I agree." 

After eating Neo went outside to do some training. Piccolo decided to test his strength with a sparring match.

Piccolo took his fighting stance. "Are you ready Neo?" 

Neo took his stance as well. "Ready." 

"Good." Piccolo went on the offensive, launching punch after punch. 

Neo was fighting well. He was able to block every blow. This went on for about ten minutes. Piccolo then jumped back and smirked. 

"You're a good fighter. Now to get more serious." He took off his weighted clothing. "We'll start using energy blasts now okay." 

"Sure." Neo went back on the defensive as Piccolo launched a barrage of small blasts. He then fired his own blasts at Piccolo. 

Piccolo smirked and blocked all the attacks. He then came in close and uppercut Neo. "You might have to go super saiyan for this. I've seen how strong you are so I won't be holding back." 

"Got it." Neo powered up into his super saiyan form. He made his power match Piccolo to avoid overdoing it. This time, he started the fight by coming in close and attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks. 

Piccolo was able to block most, but got kicked higher into the air. _This is getting good. Time to turn the heat up. _"Special Beam Canon!"

Neo realized that he could not dodge the attack, so he created an energy shield, similar to the one Seventeen and Eighteen could create. The shield had no problem absorbing the attack. Neo then decided to fire his own attack; it was a Masenko. 

Though Neo didn't call out the name, Piccolo recognized the attack as the one he had taught to Gohan. _That attack is definitely Gohan's, and Neo looks like Gohan. What could this mean? Is there some connection?_

Neo realized the mistake he had made and stopped. "Sorry. I guess I was getting a little carried away." 

"Don't worry. It's fine. I think we can stop sparring for now. I sense Vegeta approaching." _He's trying to hide something. He definitely has some connection to Gohan…but what. It wouldn't be right to force it out. I'm sure it will come out eventually._

Vegeta arrived on the lookout. His expression told Neo and Piccolo that he meant business. "Bulma is throwing a party. She wants both of you to come to it. She sent me here to deliver the message. The party is tomorrow." Vegeta then grumbled something about being a delivery boy. "Oh, and Neo. I've decided to evaluate your abilities. We'll have our first training session a week from now. I remember how to control the form, and I might be able to teach it to you." 

"Thank you Vegeta."

"Whatever. This new threat is bigger than all of us, and we won't have Kakarot here to use a spirit bomb so we'll need a warrior that's stronger. You're the only one left with the potential to be that warrior. The other saiyans are dead of tailless." Vegeta took off.

Piccolo turned back to Neo. "I guess I'll be going to the party. Gohan will probably be there, and I could use a short break from being up here." 

"We'll go two." Dende came out of the palace. Mr. Popo was next to him. "We could also use a break." 

"I guess I'll go too. It'll be a great opportunity for me to meet people I didn't have a chance to meet in my world." 

"Then it's decided. We'll all go." Piccolo went inside. "I'm going to rest a little." 

Neo realized that he didn't have any clothes he could wear. "I don't have anything to wear to the party. I guess I'll have to go shopping." 

"That will not be necessary," said Dende. "I can create clothes for you. Now what would you like to wear?" 

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. The party is basicly the same one that was there at the end of the Buu saga, only without Buu or Goku. I've also decided to move the training into the background and focus more on how interacts with the other charecters. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Neo, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo made their way to Capsule Corp. for the party. Neo had decided to wear jeans, like he usually wore, and a black tank top with a denim vest.

When they landed most of the guests were already there. Trunks looked carefully at Neo before letting them in. Something about him seemed eerily familiar.

"So you came." Vegeta was leaning against the living room wall with his arms crossed. "Nobody got a chance to meet you properly on the lookout."

"Hello Vegeta." Neo then looked at the other people in the room.

Tien approached Neo a few seconds later. "Hi Neo. Thanks again for helping Gohan defeat Buu."

"You're welcome."

"Would like some refreshments Neo?" Bulma directed Neo's attention to the buffet. "The punch is especially good."

"Thank you."

Bulma patted Neo on the shoulder. "You don't need to be so formal. Just relax and have fun. As far as I'm concerned you're one of us now."

Neo smiled and nodded to Bulma before helping himself to punch.

Gohan and his family arrived a few minutes later.

"Hi guys." Gohan walked into the room and was greeted like a celebrity.

"Hey Trunks let's play."

"Okay." Trunks and Goten ran into the backyard to play.

Piccolo noticed that Neo kept staring at Gohan. _Now I know he has some connection to Gohan, but what? _

Gohan smiled brightly when he noticed Piccolo. "Hi Piccolo. Good to see you."

Piccolo patted Gohan on the head. "Good to see you to Gohan."

Gohan sensed that there was something else on Piccolo's mind. "What's up Piccolo? You seem distracted by something."

"I am. It's that guy, Neo." They spoke in low voices so no one else would hear. "I'm sure he has something to do with you, in his time at least."

"Is it the sword or how he looks similar?"

"No...Its how he keeps looking at you…it's as if he's meeting a long lost relative."

"So he seems to know me."

"It's not just that. We were sparring not too long ago and…"

"And what?" Gohan became anxious.

"He used your Masenko attack…or he almost did before he caught himself and stopped.'

Gohan cupped his chin. "Maybe he studied under me or something."

"Maybe, but for now I think we should accept him. He's a good guy. I can tell. He just has something to hide."

"Sounds familiar to me. Remember Trunks from the future. He was hiding his identity so his birth would not be endangered. He might be my future son, and I'll bet Videl's the mother. He thinks that if we knew he wouldn't be born. So he's hiding his identity."

"I could make sense since Videl know how to fight, but he's an expert at using energy while she's an amateur. Besides, he doesn't really resemble Videl much although I can clearly see your face in his."

"Hey guys. We're here!" Krillin arrived with Marron, Eighteen, Master Roshi, Oolong, and turtle.

"Let's finish this conversation later. I think we should enjoy the party for now." Gohan walked up to Krillin to greet him.

* * *

Neo watched his father's movements. _He's different from what mom described him…I guess it's because of the more peaceful world he grew up in. _

Flashback:

_A ten year old Neo was in his super saiyans 3 state. He was training by himself. His mother watched nearby. She was too weak to help him train. _

_Neo became tired and powered down to his normal form. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. _

_Eighteen jumped down from the ledge she sat on and walked up to him. "That's enough Neo. You've done well." _

"_But…I'm not nearly as strong as him." _

_Eighteen ruffled Neo's hair. "You're father was strong for his age when he was ten, but you surpassed him a long time ago. Until now, he was the strongest hero on the Earth. Now you're the strongest." _

"_I am?" _

"_Yes. You may not be able to beat Glorft yet, but I never even knew that level you were training yet existed until you achieved it. You've come a long way. I'm sure you're father would be proud…if he knew about you." _

_Neo became curious. "What was my father like? How come he didn't know about me?" _

_Eighteen sighed. "I…as you know I wasn't always good. I used to be evil. One day I found your uncle's dead body. I thought it was your father who did it, so I decided to get revenge." _

"_What did you do?" _

"_I…let's just say I got pregnant without letting him know. I…made him drink alcohol so he wouldn't remember. I'm ashamed of thinking this, but I wanted you to become the ultimate weapon…I thought you would become stronger and kill him, allowing us to rule the earth again. Then Glorft arrived and I found out that he was the one who killed your uncle." _

"_But what was dad like? Was he nice?" _

"_He was…to people who were good. He was brave, and incredibly powerful. He could do amazing things. He might have beaten me and your uncle in a few years if Glorft hadn't arrived. He was also smart…very smart, and very handsome. His face looked…like it had been through a lot." _

"_Did he…ever love you?" _

_Eighteen didn't know how to answer. "He…When we were having you…it seemed like he did. He acted like I was a new person. I actually felt guilty for trying to get revenge, but I kept thinking about your uncle." _

_Neo was completely enticed by the story of his father. His mother gave him his father's old sword a few days later. _

End

Neo sighed, but only Piccolo noticed. _Father's a little different, but I can tell that he's mostly the same._

Eighteen then looked at his mother, who had Marron sitting on her lap. She was currently talking to Chichi. He then looked at Gohan who was talking to Videl.

Neo wasn't very social at the party. He had never been around so many people before, and was shy. He did occasionally converse with Yamcha, Tien, and a few others, but he certainly did not talk to any of his family members, or his step relatives.

Neo sat down on a couch as he watched people playing limbo. He then felt someone tugging at his pant to get his attention. He looked to the side and saw Marron with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Marron."

Neo smiled and patted Marron on the head. "I'm Neo." _She's my half sister._

"Why you by yourself?"

"Um…I don't talk that much…"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Marron's face lit up. She started talking about all sorts of things. Neo didn't have a clue what she was saying, but still enjoyed her company.

Krillin arrived ten minutes later and picked Marron up. "Sorry about that. I guess she must have given me the slip."

"Don't worry. She wasn't bothering me."

Krillin smiled and walked off to give Marron to Eighteen.

Neo sensed Krillin's full power. _He's not strong at all. Wonder how mom ended up with him._

A few minutes later Neo was still sitting on the same couch, out of sight and out of mind, mostly. His eyes widened as he saw his mother, Eighteen heading for him. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him.

Although he didn't show it, Neo was nervous. He could handle talking to nearly everyone, even his father, but his mother was different. She had been there for him his entire life. He had memories of her, he wondered if he could resist hugging her and apologizing for not being able to protect her in his world. In his mind, he wanted his mother back, but he knew he couldn't reveal himself.

Eighteen sat down on the couch next to him. She rested her arm on the edge of the couch, and stared off away from Neo. Neo averted his gaze from her. An awkward silence passed. Nobody even took noticed of them sitting there. They were too busy watching Chichi do her weird dance.

Eighteen finally decided to speak up. "So you're name's Neo right?"

"Yeah."

"You're from the future?"

"I am, though it might be an alternate reality instead of the future of this world."

"Interesting."

Another silence passed between them. Neo began to forget that she was there.

"You seem sort of…familiar."

"Huh…what?" Neo felt stupid.

"I said you seem familiar, in a way. It's like I've met you before."

"But…you couldn't have met me."

"I know, but you remind me some much of myself and my brother. You have the same eyes, and nearly the same hair. You even talk in a similar way."

Neo didn't have an answer.

"There's one thing I want to know. In your world, did you have any connection to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know me, as a friend, enemy, family?"

That last part made Neo's stomach not up. "I…might have…"

Eighteen smiled. "I get it. You don't want to reveal too much because it might disrupt this timeline."

"Yeah…that's it."

"Mama!"

"I should go. Marron needs me now." Eighteen got up and walked back into the crowd.

Neo sighed when she was out of earshot. _Mom's still nearly the same in this world._

The party drew to a close about half an hour later. Neo followed Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo back to the lookout. He promptly retired to his bed to rest.

As he slept Piccolo watched him from the doorway. Unknown to him, he had seen the conversation between him and Eighteen. He did not know what to make of it. Perhaps the boy acted the way he did around her because of a crush. Eighteen was attractive, despite being married. He still had a nagging feeling that Neo was connected to Gohan in some way. He turned around and walked outside to meditate.

* * *

I have some review questions:

1-What is you're opinion on Piccolo's reaction to Neo, and his conversation with Gohan?

2-What are your thoughts on the flashback?

3-What about the interaction with Eighteen and Marron?

4-Do you think I should write another story about Neo's past; like the 'History of Trunks'?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Neo sat up in bed and wiped his eyes clean. He looked around before climbing out of bed.

After getting cleaned and changing into his day clothes, a purple shirt, similar in style to Goku's with blank under armor that covered his entire upper arms, and flexible pants that resembled jeans, purple boots, and a brown belt with a gold buckle. His tail came out of a hole in the back of his pants. Neo also put black, weighted arms bands on his wrists.

Piccolo greeted him when he stepped out into the main lookout area.

"Good Morning Neo. Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"So, are you ready for you training with Vegeta?"

"I'm a bit nervous. If I lose control there might not be any way to stop me, and cutting off my tail would only ruin the exercise."

"He could always destroy the moon ball."

"Oh…" Neo felt stupid for missing that detail. "Never thought of that."

"Your nervousness causes you to assume the worst. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Thanks Piccolo."

After finishing breakfast and a brief sparring with Piccolo, Neo left the lookout and flew to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta stood outside the gravity room waiting for Neo to show up. He was anxious to see how powerful Neo really was. He also wondered what the Oozaru would look like since Neo was apparently a super saiyan.

Neo's figure appeared in the distance. Neo was on the ground in front of Vegeta a few minutes later.

"You're here. Now we can leave for the training grounds."

Neo nodded and followed Vegeta into the air. He noticed Trunks following behind.

Vegeta turned his head slightly and saw Trunks out of the corner of his eye.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?"

"I want to see the training too. I've never seen an Oozaru before."

"Oozaru are dangerous."

"But…I'm a super saiyan. You said that it was the ultimate transformation."

"Neo is a super saiyan, so when he transforms he'll be a super saiyan Oozaru. You're welcome to come, just stay a safe distance away."

"Yes dad."

* * *

Eighteen sat down on the living room couch at Kame house. She was deep in thought.

Krillin came down the stairs and noticed his wife's thoughtful expression.

"I something wrong Eighteen? I've never seen you like this before."

"It's just…" Eighteen looked down at the floor. "That guy from the future."

"You mean Neo? What about him?"

"Isn't it obvious? He looks so much like Seventeen. His eyes, his hairstyle, even his voice is similar."

"Hmmm. He said he was from an alternate reality and not the future of our reality. Maybe he's related to you."

"But…he's obviously part saiyan. There are only male saiyans left so for him to be related I would have to be the mother."

Krillin sensed that this conversation was going somewhere he didn't think it should go. _Eighteen can't be the mother…she's Marron's mother._

"Let's just drop the subject Eighteen. It's probably just a coincidence."

* * *

In the middle of a desert, Neo stood facing Vegeta. Trunks was a hundred feet back sitting on a rock. His saiyan eyesight allowed him to see what was going on clearly.

"Alright Neo. I want to see how powerful you really are without the Oozaru transformation. So power up to your maximum."

"Aright." Neo started powering up. His hair spiked, as he became a super saiyan. His hair that stood straighter and grew an inch longer as he ascended to super saiyan two.

Vegeta was mildly surprised at the youth's power. _Impressive, he's already ascended past a super saiyan and he still can't beat that Glorft creature? We really do have our work cut out for us._

Vegeta had to hide his utter surprise as Neo continued to ascend. His hair grew longer and started to resembled Raditz' hair. His eyebrow ridges bulged slightly as his eyebrows disappeared. After a minute of powering up, he now stood before Vegeta as a super saiyan 3.

"Impressive Neo. I have a request of you."

"What kind of request?"

Vegeta smirked. "You have to help me become a super saiyan three while I help you become a giant ape. You're the only one who's ever done it while being alive and without fusion."

"It's a deal."

"Right. Let's begin."

Vegeta created a moon ball, and the training began.

* * *

Gohan sat in the corner of his room. He had long since finished studying for his finals, and was no deep in thought.

Videl walked into the room and felt concern when she saw Gohan.

"Gohan? What's wrong?"

Gohan looked up at her with a surprised expression.

"Videl…what are you doing here?"

"You're mom invited my dad and I over. He's down there eating her cooking right now with Goten. I was worried sine you weren't there. Your mom called to you several times."

Gohan looked shocked. "She did?" He got up and was about to go down when he felt Videl's hand on his shoulder.

"I know something's up with you. Why don't you come out and say it?"

Gohan sighed. The look Videl was giving him showed that she wouldn't settle for anything less than a clear answer.

"I'm thinking about Neo."

"Oh…you mean that guy who came from the future?"

"Yeah. He seems familiar to me."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but I recognize him…I think…it's hard for me to explain, but he feels like family to me."

"That's weird."

Videl's eyes lit up when an idea came to her head.

"Maybe he is family. He did come from the future. Maybe he's our son."

Gohan blushed. "Our son? So does that mean we're dating now?"

"You'll get your date when you ask for it, but I would like to have a future with you."

Gohan started to blush some more. Then they heard Hercule's voice.

"Videl! You two better not be doing anything up there!"

Videl sighed. "Let's go down before my dad decides to check on us."

* * *

Vegeta destroyed the moon ball, ending the training session.

Neo reverted to his normal form and dropped down on his knees.

"It's no use Vegeta. I still can't control it."

"You've made progress. It never happens the first time."

Trunks decided to come closer since it was now safe.

"That was awesome. You were like the juggernaut from my new video game."

Neo blinked, and gave Trunks a confused look.

"Bulma gave the brat a new game that he's been playing during his spare time."

"Oh…when should I start teaching you about super saiyan 3?"

"You can start now unless it requires sparring."

"Alright. I guess…to start you're supposed to power up as high as you can without exploding."

Vegeta powered up to his super saiyan 2 and pushed the form to its limit.

"Then you have to train until your body can't take it anymore. I'm not sure what happens next. It took me four years after become super saiyan 2 to reach super saiyan 3. All I remember is my pen up frustration at not being able to defeat Glorft. It exploded and then it happened. It's kinda like the original super saiyan transformation."

Vegeta was listening intently. "I see. I'm no stranger to what I have to do. I'll have to do this training alone. You can go now Neo."

"Thank you Vegeta." Neo flew back towards the lookout to rest.

"Can I help you train dad?"

"No Trunks. I understand what Neo meant. I'll have to do some solo training. Just as I did before I became a super saiyan. You should go home. It's starting to get dark."

"Okay dad." Trunks turned super saiyan and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

When he was out of sight, Vegeta started doing finger pushups at high speed.

He then moved on to shadow boxing. He put in as much effort as he could and maintained super saiyan 2 as long as he could.

After three hours of constant training, he dropped from the sky and decided to rest before heading home.

* * *

Goku sat deep in thought on the Grand Kai's planet. Pikkon was sparring with Olibu in the arena behind him.

The Grand Kai saw Goku and decided to check up on him.

"Something the matter Goku?"

"Oh…Hi Grand Kai. I just feel useless right now."

"Why would you feel useless?"

"All my friends are going to fight their greatest battle ever, and I can't do anything to help. It's just like in Trunks' alternate future where I die before the androids come. It's such a waste."

'Don't worry about it Goku they can fight this battle themselves."

"Thanks Grand Kai."

"There's more on you mind."

"Oh…yeah. I was also wondering who Neo is."

"I could tell you. I make it a point to read the minds of any individual who comes here from an alternate reality."

"Could you tell me who his family is? He looks like some combination of Gohan and android 17."

"Funny you should say that, because that was for the most part a true statement."

"What do you mean?"

"He's your grandson, and the mother is Eighteen."

Goku's eyes seemed to bulge out before he fell on his back.

"Shocking? It would be since the two were mortal enemies when Neo was conceived. I'm not sure how it happened, though I also don't really want to know."

Goku got up and scratched the back of his head with a nervous grin on his face. "I think we shouldn't tell the parents about Neo's true identity. Who knows what would happen."

"Yeah. They're both with other people. I doubt Krillin and Videl would be pleased and Gohan and Eighteen would feel like divorced parents. Neo is their son, but they can't give him a normal family life."

"Yeah…but Gohan's smart. He might find out eventually."

"its better they find out than have it told to them. They would have proof, and they might understand why he kept it secret. Neo might be met with hostility from them, especially Krillin and Videl if he told them who he was. They might think he was trying to break up two perfectly fine relationships."

"Yeah…thanks Grand Kai. Now I'm ready to have a spar. Hey Pikkon. I want to go next!"

The Grand Kai chuckled to himself as he watched Goku run into the arena and start sparring with Pikkon.

He then left. I have to find out what I can about Glorft. _The Kai archives should contain information about him._

I don't plan on including much of Neo's training. I'm going to focus on how the charecters interact with Neo. For everyone who reads this chapter, I would also like you to read my other story 'The History of Neo.' Its the prequel to this story and might clear up a few things.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

The supreme Kai, Shin, lay reclined in the grass. Nearby the old Kai was fishing and Kibito was pacing back and forth.

"I don't like this master," said Kibito. "We can't just stand by and leave the fighters of Earth to fend for themselves against an evil as great as Glorft."

"I know Kibito," said Shin. "However, we won't be of much use. We don't even know what we're up against."

Kibito thought for a moment before turning to the old Kai. "Venerable sir, would you by chance have information regarding Glorft?"

Old Kai looked up. "I don't have a clue who this guy is. He was probably after my time since I know about all major villains at and before my time."

"_Perhaps I could be of assistance." _

Shin looked up and smiled. _"Ah, it's you grand Kai. So what do you know?" _

"_It turns out that Glorft appeared six million years ago. That's a million years before you existed. _

"_That explains why none of us know." _

"_Yes, but the Kai archives never forget, and Glorft was a terrible memory indeed." _

"_Was he really that much stronger than Buu?" _

"_I'm afraid that kid only knows the tip of the iceberg. Glorft was defeated by the legendary super saiyan." _

"_Th-then it should be an easy victory for the forces on Earth...unless!" _

"_That's right. The Legendary super saiyan of that time was at a level far beyond anything any saiyan since then has ever achieved. He beat Glorft and sent him into a coma; leaving him for dead. However, one fragment of Glorft broke away and landed on a far away planet. I did some detective work to find out what happened to it and I trace it to Bibidi's home world." _

The eyes of Shin, Kibito, and old Kai all widened with horror as they realized the truth.

"_I-if what you're saying is true...then Glorft is..." _

"_Yes, he's the ancestor of Majin Buu, and if Buu's enormous strength came from just a fragment, imagine how powerful Glorft's whole body would be." _

Shin fainted. He realized that the years leading up to Glorft's return would be a countdown to the end of a safe and happy universe.

As the grand Kai stood deep in thought, Goku, who had heard the entire conversation through King Kai grew frustrated.

"Darn it!" He punched a rock in the training grounds, reducing it to rubble. "Glorft is on his way, and all I can do is train here and wait for everyone I know to join me!"

King Kai put a hand on Goku's shoulder. "I know it's tough Goku, but you can't lose hope. A saiyan defeated Glorft a long time ago, and there are five super saiyans on Earth. I'm sure History can repeat itself, only this time, Glorft will be finished off or sealed away."

Goku settled down and sighed. "I hope you're right King Kai. Though I'll admit that even I can't be sure if we'll succeed. I wonder how they'd all feel if they knew the truth about Glorft?"

"Forget Glorft for now Goku. What about Neo? Word is that he looks somewhat like you and Gohan, and he obviously resembles the androids."

Goku sat down and thought. _Come to think of it, he does seem familiar._

* * *

Neo was about to leave from another training session with Vegeta. It had been a month since his training had began.

"Wait Neo." Vegeta walked up to Neo as he stood in front of Capsule Corp. "Bulma said that they will be another party here next week. You're invited to come."

"Thank you Vegeta. And say thank you to Bulma for me."

Vegeta nodded. "I've been practicing the super saiyan three method you told me about. I've nearly got results. Thank you for that."

Neo smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He then took off to return to the lookout.

When he got there he saw Gohan talking to Piccolo. Both of them looked at him when he landed.

Gohan smiled and walked towards him. "Hello Neo. We never got to have a proper conversation at the last party." He extended his hand.

Neo smiled and shook Gohan's hand. "Hello Gohan."

"So how's the training with Vegeta going?"

"It's going great. I can remember what I do when I'm transformed. Vegeta said that was the first step to mastering the form. He said it takes most saiyans a shorter time to master that part, he thinks I'm slower because I've already become a super saiyan."

"Interesting. So the Oozaru and super saiyan interfere with each other? I think that might've been a way to protect the rest of the universe from the saiyan race."

"Protecting from the saiyans?"

"Yeah. Back then the saiyans were a bunch of barbarians who liked nothing more than to fight. You could say they were no better than Glorft, but they couldn't breathe in space and were easier to contain."

"So if a super saiyan emerged he wouldn't be able to reach his full potential easily and could be outsmarted after he lost control."

"Exactly."

As they spoke Gohan kept observing Neo's facial features. He noticed that Neo actually had a strong resemblance to himself and that his power level felt similar to that of relative.

Gohan and Neo discussed saiyan history and Gohan told Neo about all the theories about saiyans he had been developing lately. The conversation lasted about twnety minutes since Gohan's theories were short.

"Thanks for talking with me Gohan," said Neo. "I feel even more welcome now."

"You're welcome Neo, but I have to get going. Mom's gonna be mad if I'm late for lunch." Gohan waved to Neo and Piccolo before descending to Earth.

Piccolo had been patiently listening the whole time. Gohan had been sending him mental messages. He knew that Neo felt very familiar to Gohan.

"So how's Vegeta coming along with super saiyan 3?"

"He's progressing Piccolo. He should be able to transform before Glorft gets here."

Piccolo nodded. _Gohan says he looks and feels familiar, but I can't shake the fact that he resembles Seventeen too. His hair is very similar, and his voice and style of talking are also similar. _

"Well, I'm going to bed if it's alright with you. I'm exhausted from the training." Neo walked past Piccolo and into the palace.

Piccolo remained by himself and looked over the facts about who Neo was. He then remembered Glorft and got into his meditating position. He had to be ready for Glorft' arrival.

* * *

This chapter was short. I'm soon going to skip ahead. I have no idea how long this is going to go for, but I think I'll bring this story closer to when Glorft arrives before the real drama begins.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

One week had passed and it was time for another reunion at Capsule Corp. Neo went on his own this time since Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo weren't interested in going.

Trunks and Goten immediately greeted him when he landed.

"Hey Neo," said Trunks. "How's your training coming along?"

Neo smiled down at the little boy. "I'm making progress, though it will still take a while. I should be ready by the time Glorft get's here."

'Hey Neo, Gohan says you seem familiar to him. Did you know him some how?"

Neo shook his head. "No Goten, I didn't know him. I guess its because I'm a saiyan like he is. Its probably just a feeling."

"Oh, okay."

Neo walked past Trunks and Goten to join the older people inside.

"That guy's really cool," said Goten.

"Yeah," replied Trunks, "but do you notice that he actually does look like Gohan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he does look kinda like him…except his eyes and hair looks closer to Eighteen's."

Trunks smirked. "Yeah. He did say his time was in the future. Maybe Gohan and Eighteen will…" Trunks made a kissing face.

Goten shook his head. "No way Trunks! Eighteen is already married to Krillin. Gohan would never do that."

"But maybe she isn't with Krillin in the other timeline. Who knows?"

"I still don't like that," said Goten.

"Hey guys," Marron came running up to them from inside. "Whatcha doin?"

"We were talking about Neo," said Trunks. "Goten says he looks like your mom."

Marron giggled. "Silly, mommy's a girl. A boy can't look like a girl."

Trunks sighed. Marron was five years younger than him and wasn't able to interpret everything they said. They would have to dumb down a little for her.

"He means that he has the same eyes and the same hairstyle."

"Oh, mommy says he looks that way too. She thinks she might be related, but daddy doesn't like it when she thinks that."

"I see," said Trunks with a smirk. "Maybe your dad's jealous."

Marron scratched her head, trying to remember what jealous meant.

Trunks and Goten sighed. This would be a long conversation.

* * *

When Gohan saw Neo coming he smiled. "Hey Videl, I'm going to talk to Neo for a it okay?"

"Sure Gohan, just make sure you come back to me."

Gohan nodded, then went to find Neo. He found him in a private hallway, just exiting the bathroom.

"Hey Neo, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, I am. These are the first real parties I've been to. There was never a party like this in my time."

"Could you tell me more about your time? I'm curious as to how it differs from this one."

Neo had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he wanted to tell his father the truth, but he also didn't want to disrupt is relationship with Videl or disrupt his mother's marriage to Krillin.

"Well, the timeline differs at the time when Frieza comes to earth. You do remember the Trunks who traveled through time right?"

"Yes, so your timeline basically plays out the same way as his for a while?"

"Yes, but the main difference occurs thirteen years into the android's reign."

"That's about the time that I would be killed by them."

"Yes, but you're not. Instead, the androids mysteriously disappear. Now I know that Glorft was responsible for that. He brought them out of power so the earth could recover enough for him to have fun with it. I'm sure I've already told you how he operates."

"Yeah…so when does Glorft really come into the picture?"

"He comes back a year later…I'm just a few months old at that time. He then kills ff you, and Trunks. Bulma survives and completes her time machine in the hopes of having Goku destroy Glorft as well, but then Goku comes back to Earth to fight Glorft. Apparently, King Yemma made an exception out of him due to the magnitude of a threat."

"And Bulma's ideas are crushed when Glorft defeats my dad…" Gohan's monotone revealed disbelief. His father had lost…how powerful could this monster really be?

Neo nodded. "Yes, but I eventually surpass the Goku of my timeline, though I'm nowhere near Glorft's level. I then discover the Oozaru as a ray of hope, which leads to my time travel here."

"I see…so...you must be at least half saiyan, and if you were born at a time when Trunks and I were the last beings with saiyan blood, then one of us must be your father."

Neo was glad that they were in a private area, where nobody was listening in. Unfortunately, Bulma had heard Gohan's statement when she walked out of the bathroom.

Normally, Bulma would be against eavesdropping, but curiosity got the better of her and she hid behind a wall t listen in.

Neo looked away, unable to meet his father's gaze. "Yes…I guess I can tell you if you don't tell anyone else." Neo looked up at Gohan.

As he examined Neo's features, Gohan realized the truth. "You're my son." He thought only he and Neo could hear it, but Bulma heard it too.

Neo nodded. "I am, but I had my reasons for keeping my identity secret. I will never be born in this timeline and I didn't want to disrupt your relationship with Videl…that's why I can't indentify my mother for you."

Gohan nodded in understanding. "I get it. Future Trunks did the same thing, only he was able to reveal his identity after his parents had gotten together…I do want you to know that I'm very proud of you…son."

Neo felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. He had wanted to here his real father say that for the past Eighteen years of his life. Even though the other Gohan had recognized him as well, he was just a child. This Gohan was an adult and had the true presence of a father.

"Thanks dad." Neo wiped away his tears. "I think we should keep my identity a secret from everyone else. It's best if you act as if you never found this out."

"That's fine Neo." Gohan patted Neo on the shoulder, and the two of them went back into the party to join everyone else.

Bulma came out of her hiding place when the coast was clear. She finally knew who that boy was, but se couldn't tell anyone. She didn't want to disrupt Gohan's relationship with Videl, though that small bit of knowledge made her hunger for more. Whether or not she revealed her findings, she had to know who the mother was.

* * *

I decided to have Gohan figure it out, like he did in the other timeline, though I'm going to have a major time skip in the chapter after the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Note: The next few chapters are based off of the last DBZ movie, "Wrath of the Dragon," If you aren't familiar with it, you will probably have trouble understanding this chapter. Also, this chapter takes place one year after the events of the last chapter, meaning that Glorft will arrive in about 5 years.

* * *

A man in sunglasses and a black leather jacket held a revolver to a restaurant cashier. "Give me all the money in the cash register! This is a stick up!"

The terrified cashier did as he was told and emptied the cash register in the sack that the robber held out.

The robber then ran outside and got into the getaway car that had just pulled up.

"Did you get the loot?" asked his accomplice.

"Yeah man, let's get the hell outa here before the cops show up."

The accomplice did as he was told and floored it. He aero car went zooming down the road, but came to an abrupt stop when a figure appeared on the road to block its path.

The driver beeped his horn as he became agitated. "Hey idiot! What the hell are you doing on the road?"

The man on the road smirked as another figure, a women landed next to him, causing the robber's jaws to drop in surprise. They were both wearing the same clothing, but the man's clothes were mostly black, red and green, while the women's were blue, pink and white.

"Looks they haven't heard of us," said the man.

"Shall we?" replied the women.

The man nodded and the two took up a series of goofy poses.

"I am The Great Saiyaman!" said the man.

"I am Saiyawomen!" said the women.

They both struck a goofy pose together, eliciting a laugh from the criminals.

"How dare you laugh at us!" Gohan smashed his fist into the car engine, preventing any escape from the criminals.

The next few minutes consisted of him and Videl forcibly extracting the robbers from the car and flying them to the nearest police station.

As they left the police station, Gohan and Videl noticed an old man following them.

"Hey you. I know you're following us. Why don't you come out and tell us what you want?"

The old man wore a grey hood, and had whiskers that looked similar to ones found on a Chinese dragon. He had grayish green skin that was covered in wrinkles.

The man held out a music box. "My name is Hoy. Please help me."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you need help with?"

* * *

"So you just agreed?" Bulma gave Gohan a skeptical look.

"He sounded like he really needed help. He said that there was a threat to Earth and that some guy named Tapion could help stop it. He said he needed Shenron to open the music box."

Bulma sighed. "We don't even know who he is. The last shrimpy old guy who wanted to set someone free was Babidi, and we all know what happened next."

"Anyway, I need to borrow the dragon radar."

"Do you really need the dragonballs to open a music box?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it either, but I just wasn't able to open it."

"Fine, just be careful Gohan."

Gohan took the dragon radar and started hunting for the dragonballs.

* * *

Supreme Kai's eyes were wide as he watched Goku training.

Goku was at super saiyan 3, and was able to stay like this for a long time due to him being dead.

"Wow Goku…you're working really hard. Maybe you should take a break."

"Can't…must be ready…for Glorft."

"But you can't go to Earth."

"I can. If they revive me with the Namekian dragonballs."

"It won't do you any good," said Old Kai.

Goku stopped mid-punch and turned to old Kai. "Why not?"

"Neo made it clear that super saiyan 3 will never be enough. That is why he is trying to ascend…to super saiyan 4."

Goku powered down and sat in front of Old Kai with an eager expression. "There's a super saiyan 4?"

"There is…though I didn't think it was possible anymore. It occurs when a super saiyan learns to control the Oozaru form."

"I see, and are you sure it's the only way to defeat Glorft?"

"I am…if it's enough. There's no guarantee that a super saiyan 4 will be strong enough on its own."

Goku clenched his fists in frustration. "Darn it! If only I still had my tail. Then maybe I could help out."

Old Kai started thinking as an idea came to him. _Hmm…it might work._

Goku noticed the Kai's expression. "What's on your mind Old Kai?"

"I might be able to regrow your tail with my powers…though it will take a while."

Goku's face lit up instantly. "I have five years to prepare for Glorft, let's get started."

He enthusiastically plopped down in front of old Kai.

"Alright, just settle down." Old Kai took a deep breathe before extending his hands.

"Umm…I'll be going now." Supreme Kai left since he had no intention of watching another ceremony like this.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me guys," said Gohan as he, Goten, ad Trunks arranged the dragonballs in a circle.

"I wonder what the hero guy will look like," said Goten. "Was his name Taipoon."

"For the last time Goten it was Tapion," said Trunks.

"Oh, thanks Trunks."

Hoy grinned broadly as he saw the seven dragonballs in front of him. He placed the music box near the dragonballs before slipping into the shadows.

"Alright Shenron, I summon you!" Gohan smiled as the dragonballs started to glow.

The sky darkened as a streak of lightning shot up from the balls. It went up, curved and looped in several directions before finally materializing as the eternal dragon.

Videl stared up in awe at Shenron. She hadn't seen him in a very long time.

"Why have you summoned me? What is your first wish?"

"We only have one wish Shenron," said Gohan. "Please open this music box for us."

Shenron's eyes glowed and the music box shattered. "It has been done. I will take my leave until the next summoning."

Gohan and the others gathered around the box. They stared at the remains with wide eyes.

"See Gohan, I told you it was just a trick," said Videl.

"Wait, I hear something," said Trunks. "It sounds like music."

The tune became clearer as the smoke from the shattered music box started to materialize.

They all looked to the source of the sound and saw an alien materializing. He looked similar to supreme Kai's race, but had lighter skin and red hair. He had clothing that resembled something a video game hero would wear (he looks very similar to Link) and a sword that Gohan thought looked exactly the same as future Trunks'.

He was playing an ocarina, but stopped after fully materializing. His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that he was free.

"What's going on? Who set me free?" His tone showed fear.

"We did," said Goten.

"You idiots! Do you have any idea what you've done?" He stormed off, leaving the group of four confused.

"So that was Tapion," said Gohan in an awkward tone.

"Some hero," said Videl in a sterner tone. "He didn't even thank us for setting him free."

* * *

Neo panted heavily after reverting from a golden Oozaru to normal.

"You're getting close Neo," said Vegeta. "You've almost got it. It won't be long now."

"Thank you Vegeta. I guess I'll be off now. Bulma said she was testing my DNA for something. She said the results would be done today."

"Alright. I'll see you in a week for your next lesson." As Neo left, Vegeta started to think. _That woman has something up her sleeve I just know it._

When Neo entered Bulma's lab he found her at the computer, staring in awe at something.

"Is something wrong Bulma?" asked a concerned Neo.

"No, nothing's wrong…I was just thinking, Gohan summoned the eternal dragon today."

"Yeah, Vegeta and I noticed while we were training. But why is that so…mind boggling?"

"Its because, Gohan needed Shenron's help to open a music box. He said he couldn't open it himself which meant that it must have been very hard to open. And by that I mean ridiculously hard."

"Wow. Anyway, what were the results of my test?"

"As I suspected, you were forty percent saiyan, and sixty percent human. I appears that you've gotten all the beneficial saiyan genes without any of the not so beneficial ones…such as the enormous appetite."

"I guess that's a good thing. Anyway, thanks Bulma. I'll be going now."

When Neo left, Bulma let out a deep sigh and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk.

"So that's why he was so secretive about his parents. I should've guessed she would be his mother."

"Who would be his mother?"

Bulma jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to see Vegeta with a smug look on his face.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for testing Neo's DNA." Vegeta leaned over Bulma to look at the results. "So he's the offspring of android Eighteen."

"You won't stop training him will you? He might be the only one who could defeat Glorft. Even though you've become a super saiyan 3, from what I've heard, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Relax," said Vegeta in a calm tone. "If I had known from the beginning I might have said no. However, I've come to respect the boy over time."

Vegeta then noticed something that seemed off. "Who is his father? This DNA scan assumes that you already know the father."

"I…I heard Neo say who his father was to Gohan, but a swore to keep it secret."

Vegeta simply grunted. "Fine, have it your way. I'll get the information from you eventually."

With that said, Vegeta left the lab to get cleaned up. He had a smug grin. _Kakarot, I know you've been watching. I know that you know that I've becoming a super saiyan 3 and I didn't need to die in order to do so."_

* * *

This chapter took so long, but I have a better idea of how the next few chapters will go now.

This is something I should've said in my earlier chapters:

This is how you can draw an accurate image of Neo. Just trace a picture of any adult Gohan (preferably future Gohan). Then change the eyes to Eighteen's eyes, and change the hair to Seventeen's hair, but with spikes at the ends, giving it a dreadlock effect. Then draw a black tail if you're doing a full body image.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Trunks approached Tapion as he sat in an abandoned building. "Um…excuse me sir."

Tapion growled and turned to Trunks with an angry expression. "I told you to stay away from me."

"I know…" Trunks held out a plate with food on it. "Just thought you might be hungry." Trunks cautiously set the plate down near Tapion. "Okay then…I guess I'll…be going now…"

Tapion watched Trunks with a curious expression as the boy walked out. _Why has he been treating me so nicely? Every time I try to push him away, he comes back and gives me food. He reminds me of my little brother, Minosha. _

Tapion cringed in pain as he felt the monster inside him trying to break free.

_Darn you Hirudegarn…If only they hadn't released me from the box._

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Neo as he spoke to Gohan at a party they were at.

"That Tapion guy became angry when we set him free. I'm not sure why though."

"Did that short guy even tell you what the threat was?"

Gohan chuckled lightly. "No…but I couldn't just allow the earth to fall into danger again. Besides, nobody deserves to be locked up like that forever."

Neo nodded in agreement. He then saw Trunks coming in with a disappointed look.

"He wasn't hungry," he said in a disappointed tone. "But I left the food there so he could eat it later."

"That guy has some serious problems," said Videl in a slightly annoyed tone. "He could've just told us what we did wrong instead of sulking off by himself. Maybe we could fix it."

Just then, they heard a loud noise that sounded like a crumbling building.

"So that guy wasn't lying after all," said Gohan as he ran outside. "There is a threat."

Gohan, Videl, turned into their Saiyaman outfits and took off, followed by Neo and Trunks.

When they reached the heart of West city, they saw buildings up in flames. Some of the buildings where starting to crumble, while most had all of their windows shattered.

"Look! Over there!" Neo pointed at a large figure in the dust. It looked like some sort of giant monster with a long tail, but it was only a lower body half. The upper half of its body was missing.

"What is it?" asked Videl.

"I don't know," said Gohan, "but whatever it is, we have to stop it!" Gohan flew towards the creature and struck it in the leg with a kick.

The creature made a strange wailing noise, before phasing behind Gohan.

"Gohan look out!" Neo's cry came too late as Gohan was sent crashing through several buildings by the creature's tail.

The creature let out a low growl as it prepared to strike the other members of the group. However, before it could strike, it was stunned by a nearby sound.

As the group listened, they realized that it was music. They all gasped as they saw the creature vanish into thin air.

Neo looked into the dust cloud and made out a figure. "Hey, who's that?"

Trunks looked and recognized the figure immediately. "It's Tapion! Hey Tapion, over here!"

Tapion paid no head and vanished into the ruins of the city.

"That was strange," said Gohan as he joined the others. "But I guess this proves he's somewhat on our side."

"I know," said Neo, "but he seems reluctant to join us. Maybe that creature is connected to him in some way, and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of it."

"That must be it," said Trunks. "He's too cool to be evil."

Videl looked around and saw people struggling. "I think we should think about helping these people right now."

"Right." Gohan nodded in agreement and joined Videl in helping the survivors.

Neo watched his father and his father's girlfriend as they worked. He had come to accept Videl, but felt uneasy whenever Gohan had questioned him about how he felt about her. It was kind of awkward seeing his father with a woman other than his mother, but he could deal with it and still be happy.

The situation had become tricky though, when Gohan had asked if Videl was his mother. Neo had given him a definite no, but hoped that his answer wouldn't coerce Gohan into ending it with her.

"Hey Neo," said Trunks.

"What's up kid?" asked Neo.

"Just wondering if you're related to Gohan."

Neo was caught off guard by the question. "I…I don't know…I never knew my father."

"But you knew your mother right?"

Neo nodded.

"Then can you tell me who she is?"

Neo shook his head. "Sorry Trunks, but if people knew, it might cause problems."

"What happened here?" Everyone looked up and saw Piccolo hovering in the air. "I saw the city burning, all the way from the lookout."

"I'll tell you what happened," said Trunks. Trunks told Piccolo the story about Tapion and the stranger named Hoy who insisted that they free him. He also told Piccolo about the giant monster and how Tapion had stopped it, only to disappear.

"So this Tapion…is he somehow connected to this monster you guys fought?"

"I don't know," said Trunks, "but Neo says that he might be. Tapion might be keeping the monster trapped or something. That's why he didn't want to be set free."

"So now, the only thing left to do is find Tapion and ask him about the monster," said Piccolo.

"I'll do it," said Trunks. "I think he's gotten used to me bringing him food. He probably won't mind if I asked him some questions."

"Be careful Trunks," said Neo. "That monster might return again."

Trunks nodded before flying off to find Tapion.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone else dispersed to commence with various activities. Neo found himself wondering the earth, as he had done many times since his arrival in this timeline. He was still amazed by the fact that he could fly openly without fear of being knocked out of the sky.

He landed in the middle of the woods. Even though it was a different timeline, he still recognized it as the forest where he used to live with his mother. He was filled with nostalgic moments as he went on a leisurely walk.

He looked at a familiar forest clearing and an image of a young boy playing tag with his mother came to mind. He then looked at a nearby creek and remembered that same young boy and mother doing laundry together.

Then a thought crossed his mind. _Maybe the house we lived in exists in this timeline._

He made his way to the spot where the house would've been and saw a log cabin. It looked exactly like the house he remembered living in. In his timeline it had originally served as the home of his mother and uncle, when they were the ones terrorizing the earth. It had eventually been destroyed, forcing Neo and his mother to move to a different location and rebuild.

Neo walked around the log cabin, examining it thoroughly, it was the same as in his timeline. He was reluctant to go inside though since he didn't know who would be inside.

"Hey you!"

Neo turned around rapidly and saw a man who looked remarkably like his mother. He had black hair, blue eyes, and was only slightly taller than his mother.

"Haven't I seen you before?" asked the man.

Neo recovered from his shock and answered. "I'm not sure, but I know what you mean. You remind me of someone I knew."

The man thought for moment before realization seemed to dawn on him. "Is your name Neo?"

Neo's eyes widened, in shock. "Why yes…yes it is."

"I heard Eighteen talking about you with her husband."

"She talked about me?"

"Yes," said the man with a smile. "She seems to think that you look familiar…like a long lost relative, and frankly, so do I."

Neo raised a confused eyebrow. "How do you know her?"

"I'm her brother, Seventeen." Neo's eyes widened. "As for why you haven't seen me around, I never came out in the open about being revived after the Cell Games. You have heard about the Cell Games, right?" Neo nodded yes. "Good, well anyway, I never came out in the open because everyone thought my sister was good while I was the evil android. I do sometimes fly over where my sister lives to see how she's doing."

"So you've been living here all this time by yourself? It must be lonely."

"I always find a way to get my mind off the loneliness. So, mind telling me who you are Neo. You can't have such a resemblance to me for no reason."

Neo let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I could tell you the whole story, just as long as you don't tell anyone else."

Seventeen smiled. "Don't worry, I can keep your secret. Why don't we talk inside?" They both went inside the cabin, where Neo proceeded to tell his life story to his uncle.

After an hour, Neo had finished, only to find his uncle gaping at him. "Um…uncle?"

"Oh my god!" Seventeen examined Neo closely. "That explains everything! You do look like them!"

"Are you mad?"

Seventeen grinned broadly and shook his head. "No, just shocked. I would never suspect those two to get together…especially after what I heard about this…other future. Still, I can understand why you wouldn't tell anyone who both your parents are. I mean…considering the relationships those two are in, it'll really shake things up."

"That's exactly what crossed my mind. Even if they do accept me, I don't want to close them off to me, they can have other children. I also don't want to think about how their respective significant others would feel."

"I suspect they would be jealous," said Seventeen. "I'll admit I'm surprised by the union, but those two would make quite the pair. Based on you, their children would be awesome."

Neo smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you. My mother used to tell me stories about how great you were."

Seventeen raised an eyebrow. "How great I was? That doesn't sound like her."

"I know she thought of you as…somewhat childish, but she didn't truly appreciate you until you were gone."

A sad expression crossed Seventeen's face. "I see…poor girl."

Neo then received a mental message from Piccolo.

"_Hey Neo, that guy Tapion is here. Trunks convinced him to spill the beans. We're all waiting for you to arrive." _

"_Don't worry Piccolo. I'll be right over." _

Neo got up from his seat and turned to Seventeen. "Sorry to leave on such short notice, but Piccolo just contacted me. Something important is happening at Capsule Corp."

"It's fine, just don't be a stranger okay."

"I won't, and thanks for hearing me out." Neo waved goodbye and left for Capsule Corp.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, it really has been too long since I updated this.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Neo arrived at Capsule Corp. Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Vegeta were all sitting around Tapion. They all looked up when they sensed Neo. Neo landed and sat next to Gohan, listening carefully as Tapion began his story.

"It all began when an evil group of wizards brought a statue to life. That statue became a monster known as Hirudegarn, the creature that attacked the city earlier. All hope seemed lost, until my people found a sword and two ocarinas." Tapion showed the group his sword and ocarina. "Using the ocarinas, my brother Minosha and I were able to paralyze the monster, long enough for another among to use this sword to cut him in half. However, Hirudegarn did not die, so the top half of him was sealed away within me, while the bottom half was sealed in my brother. We both understood that we were doing the right thing, so we did not object to our fate. To further ensure that Hirudegarn wouldn't return, we were sealed away, each within our own music box. The boxes were scattered to opposite ends of the universe."

"That's not fair," said Trunks. "Nobody deserves to be locked up like that!"

"We didn't like it either Trunks," replied Tapion. "The threat of Hirudegarn was far too great, and now I fear that the evil wizard, Hoy, has disposed of my brother. It was the bottom half, that attack the city."

Piccolo spoke up. "If you have the top half within you, and the bottom half is now loose, then what's stopping the top half from joining up with the bottom?"

"I can keep Hirudegarn within me as long as I'm awake, but he will most likely escape if I fall asleep."

"I might be able to help you out," said Bulma. "I've been researching the material that your enchanted music box was made of, and I might be able to replicate it."

"Are you serious?" Tapion sounded hopeful, as well as surprised.

"Yes. I could make a larger room that you could stretch your legs in, and catch up on your sleep with. It would help prevent the top half of Hirudegarn from escaping."

"That's great, thank you."

"Hold on," said Piccolo in a sobering way. "The bottom half is still out there. We'll have to deal with it as well."

Vegeta put on his characteristic smirk. "Leave that to me. I can handle it."

"Don't underestimate him Vegeta," replied Tapion. "Hirudegarn might have abilities that even I do not know of."

"Don't worry," added Gohan. "I'm sure we can handle it."

Bulma stood up. "I'll get started on your new room Tapion."

"I'll watch over the Earth from the lookout," said Piccolo as he took off.

Everyone else dispersed to do various things. Vegeta made his way back to the gravity room, while Trunks and Goten dragged Tapion into Capsule Corp. to play with one of Trunks' many toys.

Gohan, Videl, and Neo were left standing in Capsule Corp's front yard. Neither one of them had decided what they would do next.

"I guess that means we're free for the day until something comes up," said Videl.

"Hey Neo, do you want a Saiyaman outfit?" asked Gohan as he showed off his own. Videl clapped in enjoyment, while Neo simply stared at him with a twitching eye. "Hey Neo, are you checking this out?" Gohan struck a few more posses.

"That…looks great Gohan…but it's not…it's not really my thing." Neo was never a fan of the Saiyaman outfit. In fact, he actually thought it was a terrible fashion statement even though it passed as a super heroes' outfit. _Mom never mentioned dad dressing up like that…I guess this is just another difference in the timelines._

"Hey Neo, I think we should tell Krillin about this situation," said Gohan.

Neo and Videl both agreed and the three of them took off for Kame House. The flight was mostly silent as neither one of them had anything to say. Each was lost in their thoughts.

Neo was thinking about this situation, and whether it ever happened in his own timeline. _Mom did mention a giant monster. She said that there was a peculiar spiky haired man, who stopped the beast by playing some sort of musical instrument, and then gave Trunks his sword. _Bulma from his time had late spoken of a music box, and how Glorft had destroyed it, and then killed both the monster and the spiky haired warrior. That was the same battle where his father had died.

Videl was not thinking about the current situation at all. She had recently noticed a sort of connection between Gohan and Neo. _I think Gohan might know something about him. Come to think of it, they do look somewhat alike. Their faces look similar…except for the eyes and his hair…although the hair is similar. His eyes are blue…like my eyes, but different. The only eyes that match his are Eighteen's. It must be a coincidence. I doubt he's related to her, though he is a saiyan. Could he be related to Gohan?_

Gohan knew that Neo was his son, but he was still trying to figure out who the mother was. Although he would never admit it, he wanted to father Neo in this timeline, or at least wanted a child that would end up like him. He hoped that Videl was the mother, and reasoned that both her and Neo's eyes were blue.

Kame House came into view within a few minutes. Krillin was standing outside, playing with Marron. Roshi was in his usual spot on a lounge chair with dirty magazine in hand.

Krillin immediately sensed the three approaching powers and looked up with a smile. "Hey you three. What's up?"

"Hi Krillin," said Gohan as he, Videl, and Neo landed.

"We have a bit of a problem," said Neo.

Krillin scratched his head and raise an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"There's some sort of giant monster that may or may not appear," said Gohan. That explanation only earned a confused glance from both Krillin and Master Roshi. "Um…it's a bit complicated, but basically there's an evil wizard who's trying to unleash an evil monster, like with Babidi and Buu. He was able to successfully release to lower half of the monster, but the upper portion is sealed away within an alien named Tapion. Tapion is a good person, and he's been trying to keep the upper half locked away in him."

Krillin let out a sigh. "Just when I thought the world was safe…at least until that Glorft guy came. Anyway, do you guys think you can beat this monster?"

"I'm pretty sure we can handle the lower half at least," stated Neo. "Though it's power might increase if the two halves are joined together."

"Well…I wouldn't be worried," said Krillin as he picked Marron up. "I mean, you and Gohan were both strong enough to beat Buu, and Vegeta's gotten a lot stronger as well. I'm sure you three won't have any trouble handling this monster. By the way, does it have a name?"

"It's called Hirudegarn," said Videl.

"Hirudegarn? Well…good luck with that, I've got to change Marron's diaper now. Thanks for keeping me informed and be careful."

"Take care Krillin," said Gohan as he, Videl, and Neo took off.

Eighteen came outside a few moments later. "Who was here Krillin?"

"It was Gohan, Neo, and Videl. They came to warn us about some monster. Don't worry though, they've got it under control."

"Right…" _Neo was here? I wish I could've talked to him. There's something oddly familiar about him._

Krillin tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong Eighteen?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, but you should change Marron. She's starting to stink."

* * *

Later that day, Neo was relaxing atop Kami's lookout. At the moment, there was nothing he or any of the others could do. They could only wait until the lower half of Hirudegarn showed itself. Dende was keeping an ever-vigilant eye out while Mr. Popo was watering the plants. Piccolo was meditating, his highly tuned senses primed to detect the slightest disturbance.

He sat up when he sensed his father, Gohan approaching the lookout. Father? _Why's he coming here?_

Piccolo's eyes opened just as Gohan touched down on the lookout. "Hello Gohan. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey everyone. I just wanted to tell you that Bulma's almost done making Tapion's room."

"That's great," replied Neo.

Piccolo looked between the two with a curious expression. _I've noticed something about those two. They seem quite similar, though Neo has a tougher edge to him. Neo also looks up to Gohan the way Gohan used to look up to Goku._

Gohan and Neo started talking about random things that were going on in the world. Gohan was now going to college, as was Videl. They would both be in different colleges, yet each could fly and therefore commute from home and visit each other whenever they wanted.

Piccolo decided to approach them about a topic that had been on his mind for some time. Clearing his throat, he caught their attention. "Um, excuse me you two. There's something I've been meaning to ask the two of you."

"What is it Piccolo?" asked Gohan. Dende, and Mr. Popo decided to listen in as well.

"Well…I've been noticing some similarities between you two." He turned to Neo. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but is Gohan your father?"

Dende and Mr. Popo were taken aback, but Gohan and Neo didn't seem phased at all. Gohan actually didn't seem surprised at all, since he already knew the answer to that question. He gave Neo a look that told him that he was all right with him spilling the beans, at least to these three.

Neo nodded, and then started his explanation. "I am Gohan's son, but I won't be born in this reality."

"Can you know that for sure?" asked Piccolo.

"I am sure," replied Neo. "That's because Videl is not my mother."

Everyone turned to Gohan to see what his reaction would be. Gohan looked disappointed, but there was no visible sign of discomfort.

"I understand," replied Gohan as he smiled. "Don't worry. This doesn't change anything between us. I just hope your real mother is happy in this dimension, wherever she is."

Neo smiled back. _We were at her house a few hours while ago._

After that, they all talked about mundane things until the sun started setting. Gohan left, leaving Neo and Piccolo on the lookout alone. Dende had gone inside to assist Mr. Popo with various tasks.

"So Neo, who is your mother." Piccolo asked the question casually, however, he had already formed some conclusion in his head. It was something he felt could cause a problem later on should the identity of Neo's parents be revealed.

Neo turned to Piccolo with a raised eyebrow. _Well…that question came out of the blue._ "Why do you ask?"

"I've noted the obvious similarity between you and someone else I know. In fact, I'm surprised that nobody else has figure it out yet, or has dismissed it as coincidence."

"Who do you think I look like?"

"You're appearance closely resembles that of Seventeen, Eighteen's brother. You're bulkier than he is, but the eyes and the hairstyle make an obvious resemblance. I know that your father had to be a saiyan since there are no female saiyans left. You're Gohan's son, and to resemble Seventeen like that, there's only one possible candidate for who your mother would be."

Neo let out a sigh and decided to come clean. "Alright, I'll tell, but you already know the answer. You've been correct on every point. My mother is, in fact, Eighteen."

Piccolo nodded and smiled. "It's ironic, but I suppose the others must've forgotten about Seventeen for the most part. That's why they didn't have a clue of who you were. I can also understand why you wouldn't want anyone to know the identity of both your parents."

"They each have their own wonderful relationships in this timeline. I don't want to bring strife into any of that. Please keep this a secret."

Piccolo nodded. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe. I don't know how those two ended up together in your timeline…and I don't really want to know, but I'll still accept you as a friend."

"Thanks Piccolo."

Neo knew that he could trust Piccolo like his father could. The one thing that worried him was the semi-obvious similarity between him and his mother. Piccolo was smart and would obviously be one of the first to deduce such facts, but it would only be a matter of time before someone else decided to think on the topic and come to their own conclusion.

* * *

It's been a while since I updated this, and I'm not entirely sure hw long it'll be before it finishes. Since this is my first story, it'll be ironic if I finish it last. I hope you enjoy and review. Also, I have a picture of Neo on my profile so if you want to see what he looks like, you can go there.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

"It's time Hirudegarn," said Hoy as he looked on at Capsule Corp. with an evil grin. _Tapion is sleeping in that chamber. However I have a spell that can overcome it. _His hands began to glow as he directed them towards the wing of Capsule Corp. where Tapion was sleeping.

The warrior sat up in bed screaming, as he was gripped by a painful headache. He could feel the upper half of the monster within him breaking free of him as he struggled to maintain control. Tapion's eyes were filled with horror as he felt his control slip and Hirudegarn break free.

There was a loud bang, which destroyed a portion of Capsule Corp. and effectively woke up all of the inhabitants. Tapion fainted as the upper half of Hirudegarn materialized above its lower half, and next to Hoy, the cloaked wizard who had summoned it.

"What's going on?" Trunks instinctively ran to Tapion's room, knowing that he had to be in trouble. _Hirudegarn must've some how gotten free of him. Either that, or it's the lower half that's been set free._

Upon reaching his destination, he saw the area in ruins, with his surrogate big brother, lying in the center of it. Rushing over to him, Trunks shook him to wake him up. He slowly stirred as Trunks shook him some more. The throbbing headache that had preceded Hirudergarn's escape was gone, but replaced with a feeling of dizziness.

"…Trunks…he's come out. Hirudegarn…he's come out."

"How? I thought this room would keep him sealed up."

"Hoy must've found a spell that could penetrate the room and overcome the barriers. In any case, the monster is out, and he has to be stopped. I won't be able to get up for a while. Try and stall him for about fifteen minutes. That's probably how long it'll take me to get the strength to stand and play it."

Trunks nodded, and turned around to see his father, Vegeta, enter the room. The saiyan prince had a serious expression. "Let's go Trunks. We have to stop the monster. The others should be on the way as well."

"Right dad!" Trunks laid Tapion back on the ground so he could rest and left with his dad to track the monster down. Doing so wasn't hard since they had a trail of destruction to follow.

"There it is," said Vegeta as they saw Hirudegarn looming form knocking down buildings in West City. Vegeta also spotted a cloaked figure nearby, trying to command the monster. _Hmm. That must be the evil wizard who tried to revive him. The fool! He's lost control already!_

"Hirudegarn!" Hoy raised his arms, in a futile attempt to make him appear more commanding to the monster. "Obey me!"

The monster turned to face him, growling menacingly before letting loose a powerful blast that destroyed the wizard, as well as, the building he stood on. Now Hirudegarn was truly free and it's rampage of destruction went unchecked until it was hit in the head by a ki blast. The monster locked on to the culprit, it was Vegeta in his super saiyan form.

Vegeta dove towards the beast and tried to punch it, but Hirudegarn vanished. The prince's eyes widened as he sensed the creature behind him, turning around in time to get smacked to the ground by the creature's arm.

"Dad!" Trunks rushed in and tried to hit the beast with a ki blast, but missed a Hirudegarn vanished again. _He can move instantly…it's like fighting an illusion._

As Hirudegarn reappeared a distance away and prepared to attack, it was struck in the leg and screamed out at the sharp pain it felt. The culprit was Gohan, who had arrived just a few minutes ago.

"Where's Goten?" asked Trunks as Gohan rushed over to him and Vegeta. The three of them hid themselves within the city streets so they could regroup and plan.

"I told him not to come," replied Gohan. "Hirudegarn is too strong, and I doubt that Gotenks would make much difference against this either. Vegeta, Neo and I have to team up on it."

* * *

Neo sensed the beast from the lookout and jumped out of bed. Getting dressed quickly, he then ran out of the palace and got ready to head for West City.

"It's been awakened," said Piccolo. "The wizard must have found a spell that could break through Tapion's enchanted room."

"We have to stop it," said Neo as he and Piccolo took off for west city. He could sense his father, and Vegeta fighting Hirudegarn and also knew that Trunks was in the area. Neo remembered his mother telling him about a giant monster in his own timeline.

Flashback

_A young, five-year old Neo, felt restless as his mother tucked him in for the night. "Mom, can you tell me a bedtime story?" The child had always been fascinated with his mother's stories of the past, especially the ones about his father. He had long since come to understand the fact that his mother was once evil, but wasn't anymore._

_Eighteen cupped her chin a she wondered what she could tell him about. She wasn't particularly good at coming up with stories of her own, so she had told him stories from her data files about the Z-Fighters. However, tonight she decided to tell him about something she had experience herself, which would definitely catch the boy's interest._

"_I know. This story is from when me, and you uncle were evil. It was around…five years before you were born. There was this mysterious alien with spiky red hair that showed up and started helping your father and Trunks."_

"_Where did the alien come from?"_

_Eighteen shrugged. "I don't know, though your father probably did. Anyway, that alien was trying to contain a monster inside of him. That monster wasn't as strong as Glorft, but it was definitely stronger than you or me. It was able to escape and we couldn't stop it."_

"_How come it didn't destroy you then?"_

"_That alien had some sort of magical ocarina. I remember him playing it and the monster got sucked inside of him. Your father and Trunks then carried him off to Capsule Corp. I have no idea what happened to him after that, but I do know that he had a sword, and from that day forward, Trunks would use that same sword to fight against me and your uncle."_

"_So the alien and monster mysteriously disappeared?"_

"_I think so, though Bulma would probably know what happened to it."_

End

Neo's fists clenched tightly in preparation for the upcoming fight. _I know that Tapion is the key to victory. If we can't defeat Hirudegarn, we'll have to rely on him to seal it up._

_

* * *

_

Vegeta was sent into a building by a blow from Hirudegarn's tail. As he stood back up, he was forced to put up a shield as the monster sent a fire blast his way. He watched Gohan's punch miss as the monster vanished seconds before his fist could connect. Gohan was in his mystic form and it was quickly becoming obvious that super saiyan 2 would not be enough to handle this creature.

"Alright you beast! It's time for you to learn what happens when you mess with the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta arched his back and yelled as he powered up beyond his super saiyan 2 form. The planet shook, as his hair grew longer and his eyebrow disappeared, to be replaced by more pronounce eyebrow ridges. The lightning in his aura became more excited as his power reached its highest level yet.

Vegeta rushed forward and tackled Hirudegarn, knocking the monster off balance. He smirked as he watched the creature struggling to get back up. "Now welcome to oblivion!" He extended his hand and fired his Big Bang attack, hitting Hirudegarn at close range; obviously damaging it.

"Wow Vegeta," said Gohan with an amazed expression. "You really did it. You must've trained really hard to get to the third level." Looking back down, he noted that Hirudegarn wasn't moving. "Looks like you got it." Then his eyes widened as he saw a large crack growing along the monster's back.

As the crack widened, a bright light erupted from it. It was like a volcanic eruption, but with light. The monster's body began to crumble, revealing a newer, more menacing form. Now it looked less like a statue and more like a giant dragonfly-like creature. The monster roared as it stood back up. It turned around and directed its attention to the three saiyans hovering behind it.

"This isn't good," said Trunks. "Its power has increased."

"That just means we'll have to fight harder," replied Vegeta, however, on the inside he was beginning to worry. _I've only just reached this level…I can't stay like this very long…where are you Neo?_

Gohan and Vegeta swopped down and tried to hit Hirudegarn with barrages of small ki blasts, but the monster always vanished and appeared somewhere else. Vegeta tried to punch the beast, but ended up missing as Hirudegarn phased behind him and wacked him to the ground with its powerful arm. It then doubled over as Gohan landed a solid kick to its gut, but disappeared before Gohan could hit it again. Appearing behind the disgruntled demi saiyan, it barely missed hitting him with its arm.

Trunks didn't like watching the battle from the sidelines and decided to step in. Powering up to his super saiyan form, he fired a finish buster at Hirudegarn, hitting it dead on. "Yes!" Trunks smiled, but his mood quickly changed to horror as the smoke cleared to reveal Hirudegarn unharmed. The monster shot a fireball from its mouth, and would've hit Trunks had he not been rescued.

"Be careful Trunks," said Piccolo as he landed atop a nearby building that was away from the rampaging monster. "People at our level aren't any good against a creature like that. Let Gohan, Neo and Vegeta handle this."

"Fine," replied Trunks in disappointment.

"Don't worry," said Piccolo. "Those three will be fine. They can handle it together. I just hope Hirudegarn doesn't get any stronger."

"They can't win like that," said Tapion as he flew over to them. He looked weary, but was otherwise fine. "They're strong enough, but Hirudegarn can become intangible and teleport at will. I have to paralyze it with my ocarina so they can deliver the final blow."

"It's about time," said Vegeta with his characteristic smirk as Neo arrived in his super saiyan three form. "We'll have to team up on this one. Hirudegarn is not easy to hit."

"We have to distract it somehow," said Gohan.

They silently agreed to try and triple team the beast, hoping that at least one of them would be able to hit it. However, Hirudegarn's ability to teleport was faster than they thought. The creature could easily fade away into smoke and dodge all of their attacks, only to appear behind them and attack them with a blast of its own.

"Darn! This is getting us nowhere," said Vegeta. He could feel his power draining away as the transformation began taking its toll on him. He also knew that Gohan was tiring, though Neo, who was relatively fresh to the fight, was still in good shape.

Then they all heard a beautiful song playing. It came from Tapion; the spiky-haired alien was playing his ocarina. The music seemed to have an effect on Hirudegarn, who was suddenly unable to move.

Neo seemed to make the connection as he saw how helpless the beast looked as it heard Tapion's song_. Off course! They were able to stop it by making it listen to Tapion's song!_ Quickly acting on what he knew, Neo began charging energy.

"Spark Canon!" Neo fired his signature, one-handed blast. The way he fired it resembled a one-handed Kamehameha wave, but the beam was pure white and surrounded by white sparks of lightning.

Hirudegarn roared in pain as the blast took out its head. The rest of the creature's body soon disintegrated into a glitter-like substance before vanishing completely.

Tapion looked relieved as he fell to the ground, a weary smile crossed his face as he lay on his back. _Thank you everyone._ _Minosha…we can finally be at peace._

_

* * *

_

A few days later, West City was in the process of recovering. The monster had only destroyed a portion of the city, and thankfully, Capsule Corp. was the only residence that had taken damage.

While swarms of construction workers built the city back up, Bulma was finishing up a time machine. She had been working on a time machine; using the schematics that Neo had provided her. She thought that one could come in handy, and knew that she could build one quickly if she already had the blueprints.

Bulma decided to give the time machine to Tapion, so that he could return to his original home in the past. Trunks was reluctant to let his surrogate brother go, but ultimately realized that it was for the better.

"Here Trunks," said Tapion as he threw his sword over to the surprised eight-year old. "That sword belongs to you now. I'm sure you'll have more use for it than me."

Trunks was happy and surprised. "You mean it? I get to keep this?" His smile broadened when Tapion nodded. "Wow! It's so cool! Thank you Tapion!"

Tapion nodded happily before closing the hatch on the time machine. He waved goodbye to his new friends as the vehicle ascended higher into the sky before ultimately disappearing.

As Neo watched the time machine disappear, he felt as if he had a better understanding of his own past. One of the great mysteries of his childhood, the question of what happened to Hirudegarn, became clearer. However, with Tapion gone, he had to redirect his attention back to a far greater threat. In five years, Glorft would arrive to get revenge on the saiyan race.

* * *

It's about time I get back to this. It would be really sad if I never finished this since it was my first story. Anyway, I've taken a good look at the plot and think that I'll be able to end it in around five chapters.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

It had been a week since Hirudegarn's defeat and Bulma was now brimming with curiosity. She had known the identity of Neo's parents for a while now and the thought of those two together seemed alien to her. She decided that she would tell him what she knew and hopefully get answers to her questions.

Neo was finishing up another training session with Vegeta. He was inching ever closer to achieving his goal, and Vegeta was sure that he would have Oozaru mastered within five years. He would be ready to test his true power against Glorft and hopefully win.

As he walked into Capsule Corp. he was called aside by Bulma who lead him down to an isolated hallway. Neo was confused, but wasn't worried. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Bulma cleared her throat and took a deep breathe in preparation of what she was about to ask. "I know who both of your parents are. Your father is Gohan and your mother is Eighteen. Is that correct?"

Neo's eyes widened. "You found out who they were from that DNA test you did on me earlier?"

Bulma nodded. "Sorry, but I was curious as to who your mother was. I overheard you telling Gohan that he was you father so…" Now that she had said it, she felt somewhat ashamed of her actions. She knew that both of Neo's parents were with someone else in this timeline and understood why he couldn't tell them.

"It's fine," said Neo, sensing her anxiety. "I don't blame you for being curious, but please don't tell anyone. I'm sure you understand why I can go around revealing myself."

Bulma nodded. "So does anyone else know?"

"Well Gohan knows I'm his son, and Piccolo knows who both my parents are. I think that's it. Nobody else knows."

"Actually, Vegeta knows who your mother was." Bulma saw Neo's eyes widen with worry. Neo remembered what happened when Vegeta in another timeline found out who his parents were. "Don't worry, he still wants to train you. He just shrugged it off. He found out because he was looking over my shoulder when I discovered the identity of your mother."

Neo let out a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing he's okay with this. I'm glad that he still wants to train me."

After that, Bulma and Neo went their separate ways. Neither knew that Vegeta had been eavesdropping on their conversation. An amused smirk formed on his face.

He left the hallway, heading for the living room so he could lounge around for a little while. _So Kakarot's son and that android woman got together…the resemblance is clear now. It's kind of amusing…but it doesn't change a thing. I'm not about to quit on him when he's making such good progress._

Vegeta then directed his attention to the sky. _Glorft will arrive in a few years. Kakarot…I know that you've been watching. I know that you'll find a way to come back, and I know that you know the identity of your grandson._

"Dad!" Trunks ran up to his father with an eager smile. "Can you train with me? I want to become stronger and fight Glorft too."

Vegeta chuckled before ruffling the boy's hair. "I don't know about being able to fight Glorft, but if you want to get stronger, I'll be happy to spar with you for a while."

Trunks beamed with delight as his father took him to the gravity room.

* * *

Goku's eyes widened at the revelation as he stared down at Bulma who was talking to Neo. Supreme Kai and Kibito stood several feet back talking to the elder Kai.

"I told you he'd be like this if he found out," said Old Kai. "But then again, he would've found out anyway."

"Wow!" Goku's outburst startled them. "No wonder he's so strong. I never would've even imagined those two together…I mean the age gap is…"

"Not as large as you think," cut in Supreme Kai. "Actually, she's only eight years older than him. That makes her closer in age to him than to anyone else in your group except Piccolo."

Goku shrugged. "Yeah…but it still seems weird. I mean even the idea of Krillin being with her is…so strange."

"Well as long as it's kept on the low," said Old Kai, "it won't cause much of a problem. If Neo stays instead of returning to his timeline, they're bound to call him out on his identity at some point. However, anyone who already knows something about him can be trusted to keep his or her mouths shut about it. It'll be especially troubling if Eighteen were to find out that she's the mom."

* * *

Videl sipped her coke as she walked through a park in Satan City. She had been thinking about Neo lately, and the similarities between him and Gohan were becoming more evident. It seemed obvious to her that Gohan was Neo's father, but any maternal traits he had didn't quite match up with her. They both had blue eyes, but Neo's were icier and had a different shape to them. His hair was black, but was styled differently. His facial feature just seemed to be different all around. She could easily pick out Gohan, but was never able to find herself in him.

Gohan seemed to pick up on his girlfriend's uncertainty and put a hand on her shoulder. They stopped walking as she turned to face him. "What's wrong Videl? It looks like you've got something on your mind."

"Gohan…I've been wondering who Neo is. He seems so much like you. In fact, his face looks almost exactly like yours, except for the eyes. I think…I think that you might be Neo's father."

Gohan's eyes widened, and he didn't want to upset Videl. He decided to give her a cryptic answer, but one that would hopefully put an end to this topic. He had a much better place to take this conversation with her.

"Neo might be my son," said Gohan. "He made it clear that he doesn't want his true identity to be known."

Videl smiled knowingly. She knew Gohan and knew that he was trying to keep Neo's secret without sounding secretive to her. To her, this was enough confirmation that Neo was Gohan's son. However, Gohan picked up her realization and felt that he had to continue.

"There's more Videl," said Gohan with a slightly grim expression. He knew that they both knew he was Neo's father and he didn't want to get her hopes up. Neo would have been an awesome son to have, with a great intellect as well as a natural talent for combat, but unfortunately, Gohan and Videl would never have the joy of raising him. "Videl…" Gohan seemed hesitant to continue, but swallowed went on. "You're not Neo's mother."

Videl was silent for about a minute, processing the data. No she knew that Neo was the result of Gohan being with someone else. She wanted to ask herself who the real mother was, but knew that it might make her feel inferior. After all, there was no telling what a child between her and Gohan would be like.

"Videl? Are you…okay?"

"Yeah," replied Videl with a smile. "I'm a bit disappointed, but there's no point in being upset because someone from an alternate timeline isn't my child. This doesn't really change anything."

"That's good to hear," replied Gohan as he knelt in front of Videl. "I hope this isn't bad timing, but I want you to know that I love you, regardless of what kind of child you have." He paused a moment before pulling out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

_News quickly spread among the Z-Fighters of Gohan and Videl's wedding. Mr. Satan paid for a modestly large wedding, saying that it was a sort of compensation to Gohan for taking the credit for beating Cell. Gohan didn't mind and was grateful that the spotlight wasn't on him. He was also glad that the media wasn't eating this up._

_Neo continued to progress under Vegeta's tutelage while the saiyan prince himself, tried to get a better handle on his super saiyan 3 powers. Neo was glad that his father had found happiness with someone else instead of pursuing a fruitless quest to bring Neo into this timeline by finding his mother._

_Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo were the only ones who knew his full secret, while his father and Videl both knew that Gohan was his father. Neo didn't feel like telling his mother that who he was as he was afraid of further jeopardizing his secrecy and opening a potential Pandora's box._

_One year after the wedding, Videl gave birth to a daughter, Pan. Like Neo, Pan seemed to develop faster than a normal human baby, though unlike him, she was unable to attain anything close to super saiyan and her power was just around that of an above-average human._

_Bulma determined that unlike him, Pan was 75% human as opposed to 60% human. Goku and Chichi had contributed equally when Gohan passed on his genes, which was why she wasn't born with a tail either. However, neither parent was disappointed with what they had and both took an equal part in training and educating her._

_Shortly after Pan's birth, Bulma gave birth to her and Vegeta's second child, and they named her Bra. She seemed to resemble her mother, but traits from her father would pop up now and again. Unlike Pan, she wasn't particularly interested in fighting, though the two still got along like the best of friends._

_Five years went by and Neo knew that Glorft would arrive soon. The others didn't seem worried and continued their lives as normal, though Neo could sense that Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan were more perked up than usual. They were all ready to see when Glorft would make his move, though they were all aware of that fact that Neo's visit could have a serious and drastic alteration on how things would play out.

* * *

_

_I know that time skips aren't that fun, but it would be too tedious to write about random events from the five years left before Glorft's arrival, so I just decided to skip ahead. This story should end in around four or five chapters. I hope you enjoy this._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Pan and Marron were like two sisters. Both of them and Bra had grown up playing together, as neither one was interested in the mischief of Goten and Trunks. Even though she was four years older than them, Marron easily fit in with the two younger girls. However, as of late, there was something that Pan and Marron, had wondered about for some time. They had observed something in Neo that resembled their parents. Many of the adults had either found out part of his identity or dismissed such similarities as coincidence, but the inquisitive children could clearly see the resemblance.

Everyone was, once again, gathered at Capsule Corp. for another get together, and the three young girls were sitting on a small rug off to the side, talking about various things. A stray comment from Bra drew their attention into an issue that had bugged them for some time.

"You know, Neo's eyes look exactly like your mom's eyes Marron."

If she were younger, Marron would've simply considered it a coincidence, but her more developed brain began making connections. She cupped her chin and began visualizing Neo and her mom. "You're right Bra. They look exactly the same. They look even more the same than my eyes do."

"His face looks kind of like my dad's," commented Pan.

"Really?" asked Marron.

"Yeah," replied Bra. "If you ignore the eyes, the face does look exactly the same."

"What does this mean though?" asked Marron. "His face looks like Mr. Gohan's, and his eyes look like my mom's."

"Whose eyes look like mommy's" asked Krillin as he walked over to them. He was just coming over to check on the girls, when he caught wind of their conversation. However, he quickly answered his own question when his memories made the connection. "Oh, you mean Neo?"

Marron nodded. "Daddy, do you think he's related to mommy? His eyes look more like hers than mine do."

Krillin was taken aback by the question. He didn't really like the idea of his wife being with someone else. After years of marriage, he had come to feel possessive of her, in a loving way. "I…I'm not sure. He's from a different timeline, so we can't be sure."

"If he is related to Mrs. Eighteen," said Bra, "then his daddy has to be a saiyan because the only saiyans left other than me and Pan are boys, and Mrs. Eighteen is a girl."

Krillin felt somewhat uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. He had always envied the saiyans for their strength and longevity and could easily picture them as the first choice of any woman. However, he snapped out of such thoughts as he sensed his old friend, Yamcha, approaching them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"We were talking about Neo," said Pan before Krillin could answer.

"Yeah," added Marron. "He looks a lot like Gohan, but his eyes look like my mom's."

Yamcha's eyes widened. "That does stir up the imagination. He turned around and looked at Neo, who was talking to Tien and Chaotzu about random things. "Come to think of it, his eyes look exactly like your wife's," he said to Krillin. "In fact, he looks just like a bulked up android seventeen, and his facial features do look like Gohan's and Goku's."

"Can we not go there?" asked Krillin. "It'll lead to trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Yamcha. "These kids have just pointed out something that we adults overlooked. Besides, so what if he does, he said it himself that he's from a timeline with a different past and future."

"Yeah, but I don't think it would be fair to call him out like that. He'd probably feel uncomfortable, and I don't think it's right for us to do that to him. Besides, if what you're saying is true, than that means that mine and Goku's bloodlines must cross somewhere."

"Or maybe you're not involved in the equation," replied Yamcha with a knowing smirk. He saw Krillin's expression twist into worry, and immediately felt sorry about what he had said. "Sorry man…I know you're worried."

"Bulma didn't leave you because you were cheating," said Krillin. "She left you because she thought Vegeta was better."

Yamcha nodded with a solemn face. "I'm over it now, but I see what you're getting at, but I don't think anything like that would happen to you. I mean, Bulma and I weren't married and we didn't have a child. We just grew apart and agreed to split up."

As Krillin was about to say something, he felt a tug on his shirt and looked sideways to see his daughter, Bra, and Pan staring at him and Yamcha with confused expressions. "What are you and Mr. Yamcha talking about daddy?" She was genuinely curious and her still-developing brain hadn't been able to properly follow the conversation.

"I think we should ask Neo who his parents are," said Bra matter-of-factly. "If he's from another history, then there shouldn't be any problems because he isn't trying to get himself born in our history."

Krillin and Yamcha were stumped by Bra's surprising level of intelligence, something that undoubtedly came from her mother. However, they were shocked as the three girls began heading towards Neo. They didn't want to restrain them since it would make them look bad.

Neo felt someone tugging at his pants and looked down to see Marron, Bra, and Pan looking up at him. "Hey you three. What's up? Do you need something?"

"We have a question," said Pan. "We want to know who your mom and dad are."

The question was simple and blunt, but it put Neo in a tough spot. He could easily answer them if he wanted to, but he didn't want this to get out. Now Tien and Chaotzu, who he had just been talking to, were showing interest in the topic as well. Then Krillin, and Yamcha arrived, and some others in their immediate area were starting to listen in.

Neo began to sweat as all the attention was immediately diverted to him. However, Bulma, who understood the whole situation, attempted to get him out of it. "Come on guys. He's got his reasons for not wanting to tell." All eyes were now on Bulma as Neo let out a sigh of relief. "We shouldn't put him on the spot like that. It's not like he'll ever be born in this reality so we shouldn't have to know who his parents are. It could actually be disruptive to our lives. I mean his father is married to someone else." Bulma clamped her hands over her mouth as Neo began sweating again. She realized the mistake she had made as everyone began connecting the dots.

Vegeta, who would normally smirk at a situation like this, seemed to understand the kind of tension it could cause. He knew that Krillin, Yamcha, and to a lesser extent, the other human warriors, were feeling somewhat emasculated by the saiyans. This was especially true for Yamcha since Bulma had chosen Vegeta over him.

Gohan and Videl didn't seem too surprised about the revelation because they already knew that Gohan was the father, but those who didn't know where beginning to narrow things down. They had already determined that Neo's father had to be one of the male saiyans or hybrids, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, or Goten. Bulma's statement now made it clear that only Goku, Vegeta, or Gohan could be considered the father since they were the only ones in this reality who were currently married.

For Eighteen, things seemed to fit together, though in places that she did not want them to. She had always felt a strange connection with Neo when he arrived. There was a sense of familiarity, and whenever she looked at him, she got the feeling that he had known her on a more personal level.

Many of the more perceptive individuals were beginning to distinguish Neo's maternal features. Gohan and Videl were among them, instantly noticing the obvious similarities between Neo and Eighteen. Neither one had seen Seventeen, but they recognized the hairstyle that was very similar to Eighteen's. They also made the connection when they saw his ice-blue eyes. The resemblance became uncanny and they both exchanged glances of realization.

Tien's features hardened as he came to that same realization. "Now it all makes sense," he said to himself. However, he attracted unwanted attention from Krillin, Yamcha, and Chaotzu; Neo was too busy looking around at all the mini-conversations that had broken out.

"What are you talking about Tien?" asked Yamcha curiously. "Have you figured out who Neo's parents are?"

"I think I have," replied Tien. "But I'm not going to tell you guys."

"And why not?" asked Krillin with mild annoyance.

"Because it would be even more disruptive. I might tell Chaotzu when we get home. Besides, I can't really be sure if I'm correct. If you want to come to your own conclusion you should take a good look at Neo yourselves. Once you've done that, it should be somewhat obvious."

Krillin instinctively grabbed his daughter's hand and led her away to find his wife. The other two girls simply looked around in confusion while Yamcha, and Tien gave the former monk a worried look. Krillin quickly found her sitting next on a couch by herself, contemplating the whole situation as everyone else began coming up with wild theories, many of which were completely false.

"Hey babe, what're you thinking about?"

"What do you think?" asked Eighteen matter-of-factly. "I'm coming about with my own theories of whom Neo is."

"Is he your son?" asked Marron innocently, with a genuine smile. She honestly didn't care if Neo was her half brother since it wouldn't necessarily ruin her parent's marriage.

Krillin, however, seemed to have a larger stake in the matter. He had been wary of keeping his family together after the birth of his daughter. Eighteen had mellowed down shortly before they got married and he had often attributed that to her settling for someone less than she deserved, when it was actually the loss of her brother.

After Bulma left Yamcha for Vegeta, Krillin began to feel that that saiyans as a whole were more attractive to women than humans were, and had developed a sort of inferiority complex.

Though he would never admit it to anyone, he was afraid of loosing her; afraid that she would seek greener pastures. The truth was, he felt that Marron was the only thing keeping her with him. He truly loved her, but he wasn't entirely sure of how she loved him because she rarely expressed such feelings towards him.

Eighteen seemed to pick up on Krillin's "real question" and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "If I had wanted to leave you, I would've done it ages ago."

Marron was getting bored and told her parents that she would go back to Bra and Pan. They both agreed and then Eighteen turned to Krillin so she could give him an honest answer. "I think I might be Neo's mother." She said it in a quiet voice so that no eavesdropper could hear it.

Krillin gulped. "Any idea who the father is?"

She simply shrugged. "I don't know. Some saiyan or half-saiyan I guess."

As everyone else was involved in one conversation or another, Bulma approached Neo with an apologetic expression. "Sorry about that. Now that I've cause such an uproar, it's only a matter of time before someone comes up with the correct pairing."

Neo gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah…but I guess things just slip out sometimes. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

After a few more minutes, everyone turned his or her attention back to Neo, as if expecting him to say something. However, before anyone could say anything, they all felt a massive power approaching the Earth. It was far stronger than anything they had ever felt before, and it felt sinister. It was exactly the same sensation they had when Majin Buu hatched from his orb, but amplified a thousand times.

"He's here," said Neo with frightful eyes. Even after spending a few relatively peaceful years in this timeline, he still remembered the terror he felt when Glorft arrived on Earth. "Glorft…he's coming now!"

Everyone who could sense ki was awe struck at the immense power they felt. Many of the weaker fighters felt like the earth was shaking, even though it wasn't. Those who couldn't sense ki took their cue from those who could and seemed in a sort of panicked state.

"Come on guys," said Bulma to the saiyans, as if they were playing a cruel joke on her. "Glorft can't possibly be that strong, could he?"

"This…" Neo gulped down a lump forming in his throat. "This is just the tip of the iceberg. In fact, in all honesty, the Glorft in this timeline actually seems weaker than the one in mine."

"So this…this is the weaker version," said Krillin fearfully. "I'd hate to know what the one in you world was like." _Awe man! And Neo said this was just the tip of the iceberg! We'll need a miracle to win this! I just wish Goku were here! He'd make everything right!_

Piccolo was the first to snap out of it. "Listen up! I know it seems like suicide, but we don't really have a choice! We have to go out and face Glorft! Anyone who didn't bother to prepare for this should stay here!"

Nobody objected to Piccolo's reasoning. It might have been due to Glorft's immense power putting them out of the mood to argue, but nobody questioned him. Soon, Piccolo, Vegeta, Neo, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, were heading towards what seemed like a suicide battle. Chichi and Bulma were in too much shock to object to Goten and Trunks leaving. Bra, and Pan could both sense ki and knew that they would only get in the way of the battle, while all of the human warrior begrudgingly stayed back, coming to the same conclusion.

Glorft's power felt huge, but he wasn't even in the atmosphere. As he got closer, his power was magnified and couldn't be ignored by the Z-Fighters. If Goku were alive, it would've been impossible to use instant transmission to go anywhere, but to where he sensed Glorft.

The six warriors touched down on a rock where they thought Glorft would appear. They were all tensed up and ready to fight, but they struggled to suppress their fear as the power drew closer and closer.

* * *

Here's a question that I've been wondering since I started this story. If you have spouse/significant other, it would help if you would answer it for me. Hypothetically, if you met someone from an alternate universe whose amazing (like Neo), and was the child of your spouse/significant other, but not your child, would you feel threatened or any sense of jealousy? I know it would be illogical, but humans aren't always logical. Anyway, an answer to this question will help me out in writing how Krillin or Videl would feel if they found out who Neo was.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

The six warriors waited on a rocky cliff s Glorft came ever closer to Earth, however, they didn't need to wait long, as the being appeared in the upper atmosphere. He began his descent, as his body seemed to be engulfed by fire, from the friction. He didn't care about a crash landing, in fact, that was what he was going for, wanting to announce his presence with a bang.

The Z-Fighters braced themselves as the impact caused a shockwave, which shook the whole planet. A large dust cloud was thrown up as the Earth stabilized. As the dust cleared, it revealed Glorft, the ultimate Evil. He resembled majin Buu, but instead of a head-tentacle, he had two bullhorns. Instead of a right arm, he had a long tentacle.

"So that's Glorft?" asked Trunks, though he wished he hadn't when the being turned to them with a malicious grin.

"How kind of you all to come out to meet me. I thought I'd have to flush you saiyans out, but it seems that you've come like lambs to the slaughter."

Piccolo wanted to know more about Glorft before they had to fight him, so he asked a question and hoped that Glorft would answer it. "Why do you want revenge on the saiyan? What did they do to you?"

Glorft's expression darkened as he recalled the day of his humiliating defeat. "I was once the most powerful force in the universe. No one could stop me and I did as I pleased, until he showed up." He eyed Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Neo with hatred. "A saiyan, who called himself the legendary super saiyan. He was the strongest member of their race, and he defeated me in one blow! I was left for dead, helplessly floating in a coma in the void of space! He even managed to blow a chunk off me, and I'm now slightly weaker than I was before!" Glorft then calmed himself before continuing. "In any case, he's long dead and it's too late to challenge him to a rematch, however, I can still have my revenge on his descendents."

"That's not fair!" Goten was upset. "We shouldn't have to suffer for what our ancestor did to you!"

"You'd suffer anyway," replied Glorft. "I use the entire universe as my playground. Saiyans would just be yet another race under my control. However…your race is far too dangerous to be kept alive. I will dispose of you before you have the chance to get as strong as him."

"You can try!" Vegeta powered up to ssj3, and was joined by the others. Piccolo took off his weighted clothing, and Gohan powered up to his mystic form. Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance and became ssj3 Gotenks, and Neo also became ssj3. Vegeta turned to Neo with a serious expression. "We'll hold him as long as we can. You know what to do."

Neo nodded and backed away several feet as the other four began engaging Glorft. He took a deep breath before focusing energy into his palm, generating a sphere of white ki.

Glorft faced the team of four with an amused smirk. "Your powers are all impressive, I'll give you that. However, even your combined strength is nowhere near my own."

"Enough talk!" Vegeta rushed in a rammed his knee into Glorft's gut, and then he roundhouse kicked him in the face. However, Glorft didn't flinch and only grinned as the prince backed away with fear.

"Special Beam Canon!" Piccolo's attack fizzled out as it contacted Glorft's cheek. Glorft turned to the Namekian with a malicious grin. With a grunt, he knocked Piccolo out with his energy and sent the Namekian flying into the ground. Piccolo was still alive, but wouldn't be able to help out anymore.

"I've got no beef with you Namek. I'm just here to extinguish the saiyans." Glorft smirked as he saw the three saiyans rushing towards him. They had all surpassed Super Buu, but they were still no problem for him. Glorft took all of their attacks without flinching.

Neo saw what was going on and decided to act while there was still time. He threw he ball of ki into the air and clenched his fist, causing it to expand into a large, moon-like, sphere. Looking into it, he felt the Oozaru trying to take over. However, Vegeta's training kicked in as he overpowered the will of the beast. He was soon in control, and instead of turning into a giant, golden monkey, he grew black fur on his upper body and his clothing changed. He was now shirtless and was wearing dark-blue jeans and black boots. His hair didn't undergo any drastic changes, and was only slightly longer than usual.

All heads turned to look at Neo. His power had risen to a higher level than anyone, even Vegeta had thought. Glorft, however, was not too worried. He seemed surprised at first, but then grinned broadly, as if he had things all figures out.

"So you've attained it; the pinnacle of saiyan power." He chuckled. "That's the same form the legendary super saiyan took when he defeated me. However, I can tell that you're not as powerful as he was."

"We'll see about that," said Neo before rushing in and trying to hit Glorft. However, his attack missed, and he turned around in time to block a blow from Glorft's tentacle. He then began fighting Glorft in hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

Goku looked worried as he watched the battle from above. It was clear that Glorft wouldn't be easy to defeat. In fact, Neo was the only one there that could make any headway against the monster. His tail lashed around as he became tensed up about the situation.

"Darn! I want to be down there too! I can't just lay around here while Glorft jeopardizes the lives of everyone I care about!"

"It's time then," said Old Kai as he got up from his perch atop a nearby hill and walked over to where Goku was watching events through a crystal ball.

"Venerable sir," said Kibito, "what do you have planned?"

"It's simple," replied Old Kai. "I've lived a long a fruitful life, and I'm of no more use alive than I would be dead. Therefore, I'm going to give Goku my life so he can return to Earth and help Neo defeat Glorft."

Goku's eyes widened as he felt a new sense of respect from the old man. "Thank you elder Kai. I promise that I won't let you down."

Old Kai simply nodded before extending his hand towards Goku. There was an exchange of energy between the two as Goku's halo disappeared and Old Kai received his own halo. "There, now go to Earth and assist your grandson."

"I will," replied Goku before using Instant Transmission to leave.

* * *

Neo and Glorft began exchanging blows, and at first, it seemed that Glorft's large tentacle was a disadvantage, since it was less maneuverable than Neo's arms. Neo would grab hold of Glorft's tentacle and then punch and kick him a few times before letting go and backing away. Glorft could block some of the blows with his left arm, but Neo's attacks hit more often than they were blocked.

When Glorft's guard seemed down, Neo rushed in and sent him sailing with a punch to the face. Then he phased directly in front of him and delivered a kick to the gut, increasing Glorft's momentum. Finally, he phased above Glorft and sent him crashing to the ground with a double-fisted smash.

The impact threw up a huge dust cloud, but it was quickly blown away as Glorft powered up. He had clearly taken some damaged, but it was minimal and starting to heal. "A valiant effort child, but it's all in vain. You've attained the same transformation as the legendary super saiyan, but you still lack his power."

Neo was shocked. "But…how? I thought you said he beat you in one blow. How come I'm that much weaker than he is?"

He chuckled maliciously, as if he was about to burst someone's bubble. "The legendary super saiyan had years of practice with his form. I heard stories about him, though I ignored them and continued my killing spree. Alas, it all came back to haunt me. However, I can tell that this is your first time using this transformation. Let me show you what true power really is. I might not be as strong as I once was, but I'm still more than a match for you."

Neo got ready to fight, but was barely able to block a left hook from Glorft. The monster then backed away, only to lash out with his tentacle, a maneuver that Neo wasn't able to block. He then wrapped his tentacle around the demi saiyan's neck, before slamming him into the ground.

Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks knew that Neo was loosing and decided to step in, even though they wouldn't make much of a difference. They attacked together, each landing a kick to Glorft's head, chest, and torso. Unfortunately, their attacks had no effect on their foe, which only grinned at them mockingly.

"So it's a free for all then? Good, I suppose this young lad will need all the help he can get if he's to provide me with any sort of amusement before I destroy him."

Neo ascended to the level of everyone else and nodded to the other saiyans. They would attack together. Neo wasn't as powerful as Glorft, but he could still do some damage. Hopefully, the other three would be able to divide Glorft's attention, allowing Neo to land enough critical blows to win the battle.

Gotenks backed up and said "Galactic Donut!" as Gohan attacked Glorft head on with a barrage of punches and kicks. Glorft casually blocked all of his attacks by bending and flexing his tentacle to block, but Neo came in and grabbed him by the tentacle before slamming him into the ground. Vegeta then said "Big Bang Attack!" and nailed the monster before he could get up.

When Glorft stood back up he was immediately encircled by Gotenks' donut, and when he broke out, a moment later, Neo rushed into and sent him sailing with a punch to the cheek. Gotenks then said "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" The explosive Ghosts enveloped Glorft before setting off a big explosion. However, the monster was hardly affected by the blast and rushed out of the resulting dust cloud before nailing Vegeta with a ki blast to the abs. The attack was small by his standards, but it was enough to send the saiyan prince into a nearby plateau and out of the fight, his body reverting to base form.

"Oops," said Glorft as he feigned an apologetic tone. "Guess I put a little too much juice into that one." He then ducked under a kick from Neo and tried to impale the demi saiyan on his horns.

Neo phased backwards to avoid getting skewered and threw a handful of ki at his foe. However, Glorft block it with his tentacle before rushing in and sending Neo to the ground with a powerful kick to the torso. He then backhanded Gohan, who was about to attack him from behind.

Gohan fell to the ground, and felt immobile. He was still conscious, but his ability to fight had been taken away by one blow. He still couldn't believe how much power that monster had.

It wasn't long before Gotenks was knocked out of the fight, leaving Neo to fight alone. However, before the two could commence fighting, another fighter appeared. He looked at the bodies of Piccolo, Gotenks, Vegeta, and Gohan before turning to Glorft with angry eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, but now that I'm here, I'll make sure you pay Glorft. You're going to pay!"

Glorft turned to the newcomer with an amused grin. "I can tell by that tail of yours that you're a saiyan." He then looked from Neo, to Gohan, to the newcomer. "You're related to those two, aren't you?"

"My name is Goku." He clenched his fists as he saw his son lying around, conscious, but unable to move. "I'll help Neo destroy you."

"But how?" asked Neo incredulously, though he was more surprised than skeptical.

"That boy has a point," said Glorft. "Those other three together weren't able to provide him any meaningful assistance. How would you, by yourself, be able to do any better?"

An uncharacteristic smirk formed on Goku's face as he looked to his grandson. "I can do it too." Neo's eyes widened with surprise, as he understood what Goku meant. "I was able to get my tail back in the otherworld." Goku began powering up, and the earth shook as he underwent a similar transformation to Neo's. The main difference between the two was that Goku's fur was crimson and he now had orange gi pants. His hair was now significantly longer and wilder than before, though not as long as if ssj3.

Glorft's eyes widened as he sensed Goku's power. There are two of them? _He's stronger than the other one! This isn't good! I have to get out of here!_

"You're not going anywhere," said Neo as he predicted what Glorft would try to do. He forced Glorft to block his punch, allowing Goku to come from behind and land a powerful kick to the back. Neo then took the opportunity to send him staggering with a punch to the face, causing him to back into Goku who got him into a full nelson.

With Glorft caught in his hold, Goku maintained a powerful grip as Neo proceeded to relentlessly pummel Glorft with punches and kicks to the gut. He then let go before grabbing Glorft by the horns and swinging him around and throwing him. He and Neo then proceeded to volley him around by striking the helpless monster mid-air with punches or kicks from any angle.

Neo sent Glorft downwards with a double-fisted smash to the head. Goku then yelled "Dragon Fist!" as he intercepted Glorft and landed a punch to his gut. The attack created a gaping hole, from which a golden dragon emerged. The dragon then turned around and swallowed Glorft whole before disintegrated, and blowing Glorft everywhere.

Glorft's chunks reformed into him, but Goku's attack had taken its toll on him. He was exhausted and now scared of the two powerful saiyans hovering in front of him. "This can't be happening! I won't allow this to happen!"

"Kamehame!" Goku began charging a red ki into his cupped hands. Neo was also gathering ki in preparation for his Spark Canon.

However, with a mighty yell, Glorft's body began to bubble as his body slowly began glowing red. This caused the two saiyans to hesitate, eliciting an evil smirk. "If I can't defeat you, I won't make the mistake of trying, like I did last time. I know that you saiyans can't breathe in space, so I'm going to blow up the Earth. Then I'll just regenerate. Go ahead, fire your attacks, they'll just trigger the explosion before they have a chance to destroy me."

Goku and Neo stopped. They didn't know what to do. "So now what?" asked Goku. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I think I do…but it might not work."

Goku smiled. "Any plan will do right now."

"Let's focus our energy into a shield that can contain the blast. Do you think we can do it?"

"We might be able to," replied Goku. "It'll take everything we've got, and if we can contain the blast, it'll end up killing Glorft for us." Neo nodded and the two saiyans extended their hands, forming a ki shield around Glorft.

"That thing can't stop me," said Glorft as he continued building power. "I'll rip through that shield and destroy both of you!" Glorft body became bright and brighter until it was as if he had become pure energy. A sharp sound cut through the air as his body exploded. The blast threatened to puncture the shield, and the two super saiyan's struggled to maintain it.

"Come on Neo! We can…do this!" Goku and Neo poured all of their energy into the shield, but after five minutes, it seemed like it would collapse. However, they felt the blast beginning to subside. With nowhere to go, the energy began attacking its owner, and Glorft's body was vaporized by his own attack.

With Glorft dead, Goku, and Neo landed and reverted to their normal forms. They had to rest for a while until they gained enough strength to get to Korin tower and receive senzu beans. Thankfully, nobody had been fatally wounded. Everyone was just tired or knocked out. With the threat over, they all laid there for a while.

They didn't have to lay there long, though, because the human warriors, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chaotzu arrived to help out. They knew that Glorft had been defeated and only came to help the saiyans and Piccolo. They would carry them to Korin tower before heading back to Capsule Corp. and telling everyone the good news.

* * *

I know that it might be disappointing that Glorft as defeated in one chapter, but this story isn't really about Neo fighting Glorft. Anyway, there are probably just two more long chapters left before this story finishes. Then there will only be one story on my priority list left.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

It didn't take long for the human warriors to take the saiyans and Piccolo to Korin Tower, where they received senzu beans. With their strength recovered, they all made their way back to Capsule Corp. where they explained what happened during the battle. Goku then told everyone that he was here to stay and how he got his life back. Everyone was happy now because the threat had passed, and Goku was back again.

However, for Neo, it wasn't time to rest yet. As nice as this world was, it wasn't his world. He still had something left to do. Glorft was still a big threat in his own world, and he had to get back and stop him, however, he was no match for the weaker Glorft in this timeline, and he wondered what he would do about the Glorft in his own timeline. Though it was a tempting offer, he couldn't bring himself to stay here and abandon his original home. He had to get back.

Neo was sitting on a one of the couches in Capsule Corp's large living room, when he was approached by all of the other Z-Fighters. Goku was leading the group. "Ney Neo," said Goku. "I guess it's almost time for you to leave now?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving soon, now that I've learned to control my tail and Glorft has been defeated in this world, I have to return to my world." He then turned to Vegeta, the man who had made this victory possible. He knew that neither he, nor Goku could've beaten Glorft alone. "Thanks Vegeta. Thanks for helping me train. We couldn't have won if you hadn't agreed to do that."

Vegeta grunted in response and gave him a smile. "Well…I suppose I'll never be able to catch Kakarot now; unless I grow back my tail. However, I want to know how you plan to defeat Glorft in your timeline. You said that the Glorft we fought today was weaker than the one in your world."

"I…I'm not sure. I guess I'll just hide out and train a while until I bridge the gap. It shouldn't take too long."

"That'll be risky," replied Goku. "If he catches you and feels threatened by your new power, he'll kill you."

I know…but there has to be something I can do…maybe I'll just stay here and train for a while."

At this point, Krillin cleared his throat. He could tell that the current conversation wasn't getting them anywhere, and there was something he wanted to know. "Um Neo…if you don't mind me asking…who's your father? You don't have to tell me who your mother is…I'm just curious about who your father could be."

Neo sighed and scratched his head uncomfortably. "I suppose I can tell you who my father is…but my mom's identity has to remain a secret. I don't want to disrupt anything happening in this timeline."

"That's cool," said Yamcha with a broad grin. "We completely understand, right guys?" The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. My father is Gohan." Neo noted that in addition to Gohan ad Piccolo, his grandfather, and Vegeta weren't surprised at all. He also saw the shocked expression on the human warrior's faces; no doubt they had already made assumptions of his mother's identity.

Just then, Neo received a mental message from the Elder Kai. He apparently wanted to awaken Neo's sleeping powers in order to help him out against the fight with Glorft. Goku used instant transmission to bring Neo to the Supreme Kai's world where, over the next day, Neo had his mystic powers unlocked.

After getting his powers unlocked, Neo stayed for a few days, before saying his goodbyes. With all of his new friends watching, he jumped into his time machine and returned to his original timeline. He delayed pushing the button for a few seconds so he could get a good look at this peaceful world, imprinting it into his memory.

* * *

The world he returned to was mostly desolate and barren. He knew it would recover quickly after he defeated Glorft because many people were hiding from him underground. There were enough of them to rebuild the cities within a few years.

With his new powers, Neo was confident in his ability to fight Glorft, but he had to find him first. Then, he smirked as a better idea came to him. Instead of hunting for Glorft, he would power up and draw Glorft to him. With that goal in mind, Neo ascended to ssj4, but his mystic powers that the old Kai had awakened made him even stronger than he normally would be.

It wasn't long before the monster sensed his presence and decided to investigate. When he arrived, Glorft looked unusually happy, especially when he noted Neo's new transformation. "So Neo, you've finally achieved the ultimate saiyan transformation. This is good. This is the reason why I've kept you alive for so long. I want to defeat the saiyan race when it's at its maximum power."

"Then your wish won't come true, Glorft," replied Neo defiantly. "I'm going to crush you here and now." He got ascended to Glorft's level and took his fighting stance. "Let's begin."

Glorft smirked and phased behind Neo, and tried to get him with a roundhouse kick to the back. However, Neo duck and turned around and did a leg swipe, knocking Glorft off balance. The monster quickly righted himself and lashed down at Neo with his tentacle, but Neo caught it with one arm, and rushed in close to deliver a powerful punch to the gut, with the other arm. Putting his other hand on Glorft's tentacle, Neo began swinging him around before letting him fly. The doubled-over monster couldn't react fast enough and slammed into the ground.

Getting back up, Glorft growled in anger as he stared up at Neo. _This can't be happening. How could his power have risen so much? If he got that strong, I should've been able to sense it. So why was he able to dominate me so easily._

Neo stared down at the monster with a serious expression that lacked any sort of pity. _It's hard to believe that this is happening. After all these years, I finally get to see him on the ground._ "Come on Glorft! You might as well die fighting!"

"Don't get cocky boy!" With a battle cry, Glorft rushed towards with the intent to kill. This time he wasn't going to let Neo live; the demi-saiyan had gotten too strong for him to allow that. Glorft began attacking Neo with kicks, and punches, as well as lashing out with his tentacle.

Neo was able to keep pace with him and easily blocked all of his attacks, and dodged the tentacle attacks when they came. He then fazed several feet away and yelled "Masenko!" Although Glorft was able to put up a shield and block the blast, he wasn't ready when Neo rushed at him through the smoke. After punching him three times, Neo sent the monster sailing upwards with kick, before appearing above him and sending him to the ground with a double-fisted smash.

Neo then dove down and delivered a crushing blow to Glorft's spine while he was down. Then, stepping off him, he took him by the horns and hurled him into a nearby mountain. With the monster trapped in the rocks, Neo rushed in before his foe could react and began pummeling his gut with a barrage of punches.

Glorft knew that he was now too weak to survive a powerful ki blast from Neo. Using an explosive wave to free himself, he dropped kicked Neo, sending the demi-saiyan flying back. Then, wrapping his tentacle around Neo's neck, he threw him down. As Neo fell to the ground, Glorft phased below him, intending to impale him on those horns.

Neo caught himself before he was impaled, and fazed away before reappearing behind Glorft and sending him staggering with a powerful kick to the back. He then grabbed the monster's shoulder before kneeing him in the back. Then he leapt back a few feet and began charging energy.

"This is the end Glorft! Spark Canon!" Glorft screamed in pain as the blast met his back. Neo turned his hands up, directing the blast towards the atmosphere. The monster let out one final scream before he was engulfed and destroyed in a brilliant flash of white light. "It's finally over," said Neo, sighing in relief as he powered down.

"I'm afraid that there's still one more challenge left for you Neo," came a voice behind him. Neo turned around and smiled at the sight of the supreme Kai. "You recognize me from your visit to the past, don't you?"

Neo's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"I can read minds," replied Supreme Kai with a smile. "However, I came to tell you about another challenge. Don't worry; the world isn't in danger, now that you've vanquished the root of all evil."

"So what's the challenge then?"

"You father will be returning to this planet for a day to visit everyone. I think it's time you revealed who you truly are, and there's no better time to do it than now, since he'll be here."

Neo let out a deep sigh. "I'll finally get to meet my true dad…but will he accept me?"

"If he's able to put the past behind him, he will. He's still upset about what your mother and uncle did to this plant, and he's been frustrated about how powerless everyone was against Glorft. Goku has managed to keep your identity a secret from him, though I don't know how. All Gohan knows is that you're a mystery saiyan that saved the universe from Glorft. It'll be up to you to break the news that you're his son and that your mother is Eighteen."

Neo nodded. "I'll do it. In fact, I'll gather him, Bulma, and my grandmother, and I'll tell them all who I am."

"You'll have to get ready first. I've already spread the word to everyone on this planet about what's happened. They've been watching your battle. Chichi and Bulma will be waiting for you at Mt. Paozu, and that's were your father will arrive. I suggest that you get ready."

"Thank you," replied Neo before taking off towards his home. He knew that when he got there he'd have to confront his mother dead body, and the fact that she wouldn't be there to greet him anymore. He could only hope that she'd gotten into heaven because of raising him.

However, Neo was more excited than worried. At long last, Glorft was gone and the Earth could finally rest in peace. Better yet, his true father was coming to visit Earth, and this was his chance to get to know him and tell him that he was his son.

When he reached home, he picked blasted a hole in the ground, and quickly buried his mother's body. He had returned to a time a few minutes after when he left, so the body was only showing minor signs of decomposition. After that, he decided to freshen up inside.

As he opened a capsule to unpack his things, he noticed his father's old sword amongst his belongings. A small smile came to his face as he remembered it. _I guess I'll take this with me. I hope dad doesn't mind the fact that I stretched it out a little._

With all the unpacking done, Neo washed up and changed into a fresh set of clothes. He was now wearing blue jeans, purple boots, and a green sleeveless shirt. He also kept his father's sword sheathed against his belt. Once satisfied with his appearance, Neo took off towards Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Just to clarify something, Mystic SSj4 Neo SSJ4 Neo + SSJ4 Goku, so that's why he could beat the stronger Glorft single handedly. Also, the next chapter will be the end of this story and will have Neo meeting his true father, Future Gohan. Reviews will be appreciated.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

When Neo arrived at Mt. Paozu he saw Bulma, and Chichi waiting outside expectantly. Once he landed, they both rushed up to him and each gave him a hug.

"Thank you Neo," said Bulma. "This is great! I can't believe that the world is finally at peace, and you've saved countless other planets too."

Neo scratched the back of his head and gave them both a son grin, which Chichi seemed to recognize. However, they both noticed that Eighteen was missing. "Where's your mom?" asked Chichi. "I'm sure Gohan won't hurt her after all she's done to train you."

Neo's face contorted with sadness. "Glorft killed her…shortly before I used Bulma's time machine to go back in time and train."

"You used the time machine?" asked Bulma in shock. "I thought we'd stop putting our faith in changing history."

"Yes, but I went back to find Vegeta. I needed his help to control my Oozaru transformation. When I was able to control it, I helped him and the other Z-Fighters of the altered timeline defeat Glorft there. Then I came back with my new strength and beat Glorft here."

"Wow Neo," said Chichi. "Why don't we all go inside so you can tell us about it?"

When they were inside, Neo began telling his story of the Cell Games and how head had arrived and altered history, and how Vegeta had refused to train him. Then he went on to Majin Buu and how he and Gohan had defeated him before reviving everyone with the dragonballs. He could clearly see the look of longing in both of them as they listened to his description of the peaceful reality. He also noted their utter shock when he revealed that his mother was married to Krillin in that timeline. When it was all done, he sat back in the couch, giving the two women time to process the information.

"So Neo," asked Chichi. "I've been wondering this for some time. If Eighteen is your mother…then who is your father?"

Neo knew that this question would come, and he also knew that he didn't need to explain anything to Bulma; she already knew whom his father was. After clearing his throat, he said, "I'm your grandson. My father…is Gohan."

He looked from Bulma, who looked apprehensive about Chichi's reaction, to Chichi herself. His grandmother seemed to be taking her time processing the information. However, he lips quickly curved into a smile as he came forward and hugged Neo. "I have a grandson." She was very happy. "It figures that Gohan would be the one to change your mother Neo…I'm not mad. I'm proud of you and proud that you're my grandchild."

"Thank you," replied Neo as he returned the hug.

* * *

In the otherworld, Gohan was getting ready to return to Earth for a day. He was happy about being able to see his mother and Bulma again, and was also very excited to meet Neo, the mysterious super saiyan that had beaten Glorft. He was currently putting on a fresh set of clothes after an intense training session with his father.

"Hey Gohan," said Trunks as sat down next to his mentor. "You're so lucky. I wish I could go down with you. I really want to see mom again."

"Don't worry," replied Gohan as he ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll get your turn some time."

"Yeah…I just hope I get to see her before she comes up here to see me."

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah, but I'll tell her you said hi."

"Thanks Gohan…so do you have any idea where Neo came from? I don't see who his father could be, and he's not a pure blooded saiyan."

"I don't know," replied Gohan as he shrugged. "Though its strange…he looks a lot like the androids…sort of. Anyway…I'm also curious about how Android Eighteen got into heaven. I really want to know what's been going on down there."

"Well…be sure to fill me in when you get back, okay. I want to know all the details."

Gohan shrugged. "Fine." He then saw Fortuneteller Baba floating near. "Hey is it time to go yet?" She nodded. "Alright then. Bye Trunks." Gohan disappeared from the otherworld as his body was transported to Mt. Paozu.

Neo's eyes widened as he sensed his father materialize outside. He ran outside, followed by a surprised Chichi and Bulma. When he got there he saw his father's body materialize, with fortuneteller hovering a few feet above him.

"You have one day Gohan," said Baba. "Remember that." Then she disappeared.

Gohan smiled and turned around to the group of three. "Hey guys. It's nice to see all of you; especially you, mom."

"G-Gohan!" Chichi ran over to her son and gave him a big hug. Bulma was soon to follow. Once the hug ended, they all turned to look a Neo.

"Hi, you must be Neo," said Gohan. "I've heard about you in the otherworld. You did a good job defeating Glorft and saving the world. Thank you." Walking forward, Gohan extended his hand, which Neo gladly shook.

"So how about we go inside and have some tea," said Chichi. "We have a lot to talk about."

So they all went inside and started talking about various things. None of them were particularly significant, but were about how everyone was as well as any small event that happened in their lives. Off course, Neo told them the story of how he went to the past before coming back with the ultimate transformation and defeating Glorft, though he omitted any reference to his parents, because he wanted to answer that separately.

With all the small talk out of the way, the group went to visit Kame House. There, Master Roshi greeted them along with Oolong, Puar, and Turtle. They proceeded to talk there and shared a good laugh as Neo showed Gohan what had become of his old sword. It continued like this until it was time to go. With evening approaching, Neo knew that he would need to reveal himself to his father soon, before it was too late. He didn't want to break the news in front of Master Roshi and also didn't want to kill most of his father's day here with that fact, so he was saving it until near dinner time.

As Bulma, Chichi, Neo, and Gohan arrived back at Mt. Paozu Neo got their attention with a throat clearing, before turning to Gohan with a serious expression. "I think it's time I tell you who I really am."

Gohan blinked, before turning to Bulma and Chichi who didn't look concerned, but were smiling expectantly. Turning back to Neo, he shrugged, and said "ok. Go ahead. I've been wondering who you are anyway."

"I'm Eighteen's son," He saw his father become apprehensive as he waited for the second piece of news. "You're my father."

Gohan gasped as he began to take a closer look at Neo's facial features. Once he tuned out the eyes and the hair, which obviously came from the mother's side, he could clearly see his own facial feature staring back at him. In fact, he wondered why he hadn't thought of that sooner. There was only one possibility who his father could be since Trunks was too young to father a child.

His thoughts began racing as he turned away from Neo and the other two. _So…Eighteen and I…how's that possible? I would never…No! But…he's here, and he saved the world…is that why Eighteen got into heaven, for raising him? Is should've known…mom and Bulma don't look too surprised…he must've told them._

Neo started walking towards him with a worried expression. "Father?"

"…" Gohan felt trapped and needed time to think. This was all too much for him. He took off and went far away, hoping that he wouldn't be followed.

Neo looked at the ground, and forced back his tears. _I should've known he'd be like this. He's still angry with mom for what she did. I can't blame him, but I…_ Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his grandmother.

"Don't worry Neo," said Chichi with a concerned smile. "Your father's just shocked. He's not angry with you. He just has a lot on his mind. You just need to give him time to cool off. You'll see; I'm sure he's actually proud to have a son like you."

"Are you sure…I mean after what mom and uncle did to this world…"

"It's all in the past now Neo. I'm sure your mom's gone to heaven, and he's going to have to accept that. Who knows, maybe they'll even end up together by the time you make your way up there."

Neo smiled and nodded. "Thank you grandmother."

"So how about we go inside and wait awhile. If he's not back in an hour, you can go look for him."

* * *

An hour passed, and Gohan didn't return, so Neo set out to find him. He felt his ki signature at the remains of Capsule Corp. and found him there, standing amongst the rubble and watching the sunset.

"Hey father," said Neo solemnly.

"Hello," replied Gohan in his usual, gruff tone.

"Father…do you think I'm a freak?" Neo cringed as he awaited his answer, but was shocked when his felt his father, pull him into a hug.

"Off course you're not a freak," replied Gohan as tears streamed down his cheek. "I was just shocked. I-I'm really proud to have you as a son. And I'll have to thank your mother for bringing you into this world."

"Are you still angry at her?"

"I am…and I'm not going to pretend that I don't still look at her as the one who destroyed my future…but I can now forgive and forget. I know that she's different now. It'll take time, but I'm sure I can make peace with her…I mean…we do have you in common."

After a few more minutes of silence, father and son returned to Mt. Paozu where both enjoyed the rest of the day. Several hours after dinner, it was time for Gohan to leave, and once he returned to heaven, he immediately went looking for Eighteen, and found her reclining over a hill.

"Hey," said Gohan as he approached her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Why not," replied Eighteen. Apparently, she was still cold to him. When she had first come here, he had yelled at her about how she didn't deserve to be here.

"I know about Neo," said Gohan as he lay down next to her. "I'm proud of him."

She smiled. "I should take that as a compliment since I did raise him. So did you enjoy your day back on Earth?"

"Definitely."

"I see…so how's…our son?"

"He beat Glorft, but I'm sure you know that already. He seems fine. I just hope the world gets back to normal soon so he can enjoy a normal life."

"I'm sorry," said Eighteen. "Sorry about raping you."

"Hardly even noticed," replied Gohan with a chuckle. "Besides, I should be thanking you for doing that."

She turned to him with a frown. "Why would you do that?"

"Because doing so brought Neo into the world, and ultimately saved it from Glorft. And also…it made you good, so you're in heaven now."

"So why do you care about that?"

"Well…it just means that there's one less soul in hell, and now that you're good, I can have another friend."

She raised a eyebrow at him and his unusually friendly smile. "You want to be friends…with me?"

"Sure, why not. I mean, if we have a son, we might as well try to at least get along."

She laughed. "You're right. I'm sure Neo wouldn't want to worry about his parents killing each other in otherworld."

They shared a laugh before going silent. Soon after that, Gohan got up and went to tell the others about his visit to Earth. He was proud of his son, and glad that he could at least get to know the mother of his child. The Earth was now under Neo's care and now safer than it had been before. It wasn't long before the hidden world government came to the surface and reestablished order on Earth. The cities were rebuilt and within a few years and Earth looked as good as it used to, albeit with a severely trimmed human population.

* * *

My first story is finally finished! That leave just one story on my priority list, and then I'll only have four stories to juggle around. For those of you who've been waiting for it, I'll try and update 'Galactic War soon after I finish 'Made for Each Other'.


End file.
